Scorpion
by NCC-1701
Summary: Based on the Federation Starship USS Scorpion, under the command of Captain Frank Jason. Based over 100 years after The Next Generation. Chapter 16 is now online!
1. Scorpion: Quantum Singularity

Captain Frank Jason's log, Stardate 73546.3: My newly commissioned ship, The USS Scorpion has just taken me on board. We will be ready to leave orbit within the hour, on my first Command Mission.  
  
The turbolift doors hissed open, and Captain Frank Jason accompanied by Admiral Tuvok entered the bridge of Jason's new ship, The USS Scorpion, NX- 20203. Everyone on the bridge, who were mainly maintenance officers stood up as Jason and Tuvok walked in. "...Temerarious Class Starship, capable of achieving warp 9.89 without risking warp core damage, titanium hull, enhanced armour, phaser banks, multiphasic shielding, photon torpedo tubes, shuttlebays, holodeck facilities, - " "What do the bathrooms look like?" Jason asked, cutting in on Tuvok's recital of the ships specifications. Tuvok scowled at him. 'Typical Vulcan...' thought Jason. "The bathrooms are no different from any other Federation vessel...I was not amused by your attempt at humour." Jason turned away in disgust and looked around the bridge. "Admiral, if I may...something's missing..." Jason said slowly looking around. "That..." Tuvok said scowling again "...would be your First Officer." Jason snapped his fingers. "I knew something was missing. Who is my first officer? As a matter of fact, where is he?" "She is aboard the USS Endeavour...She will be transported to this vessel shortly." "She?" Jason asked. "Yes Captain...She." Tuvok said. "Is that a problem?" "No, of course not." Jason said smiling. Tuvok didn't smile back. Jason didn't really expect him to smile back. He was a Vulcan, but it would be interesting to see. "Sir!" a tall helmsman exclaimed, "The USS Endeavour has just come within communication range...Captain McClatchy is hailing." "On viewer." "This is The USS Endeavour. We are ready to transfer Commander Qa'nut to you just now if you're ready for her." "Ready when you are Captain," Jason said happily. Jason went with Admiral Tuvok to the transporter room where Commander Qa'nut had just materialised on the transporter. By the expression of sheer evilness she wore, Jason was sure she would be insufferable. He smiled pleasantly. She didn't. He stopped smiling and put on a serious expression. Had all of Starfleet become so cold? He wondered if Starfleet Personnel had been like this a century ago, where legends like Admiral Picard were in charge of starships. Commander Qa'nut stepped off the pad and shook Jason's hand formally. It was going to be a long mission. For a moment nothing happened. Then Admiral Tuvok said, "I shall have to leave now. You will leave orbit within the hour." He scowled again. He then stepped on the transporter pad quietly and was beamed away. Jason looked around to face Qa'nut. He gestured towards the door. Commander Qa'nut walked out and he went with her. Finally – she spoke. "If we are leaving within the hour I think the best thing to do would be to show me my quarters and then I shall start my shift on the bridge." She said clearly. "Yes sir." Jason said sarcastically. "Oh...forgive me Captain." Qa'nut said as if she only just remembered she was talking to a superior officer. "No problem Commander" Jason said smiling broadly.  
  
Commander Qa'nut and Captain Jason stepped onto the bridge one hour later. Most of the maintenance personnel were gone now, except for a couple of stragglers who were heading for the turbolifts.  
  
Jason and Qa'nut took their seats next to each other in the centre of the room. "Are we ready to go?" He asked his helmsman; a tall man with shiny black hair, called Lieutenant Richard Stevenson. "Yes sir, ready when you are, sir." He had a strong English accent. "Take us out of orbit and lay in a course for Qo'Nos, Warp 7." "Qo'Nos? In The Klingon Empire?" "That's what I said." "Sir...isn't there a civil war in the Klingon Empire just now?" "Yes Lieutenant, but that's not why we're going. Carry out my orders." "Aye sir, Warp 7."  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Supplemental: I am nervous about our mission. Having only been launched literally ten minutes ago and then being sent into the heart of a Klingon Civil War makes me very apprehensive. We have been sent to Qo'Nos with orders to investigate a phenomenon in Klingon Territory. Starfleet did not know what this phenomenon is, so that makes me even more apprehensive.  
  
The Scorpion jumped out of warp and took a standard orbit of Qo'Nos. Considering there was a civil war it was very quiet. Jason half expected to have to fight past dozens of Klingon Warbirds, although he knew that wouldn't be the case.  
  
"Captain," the half Vulcan chief tactical officer, Jessica Dah'l said from the Tactical Station, "We are being hailed by The Klingon High Council." "Which member?" "Council leader Hei'ach sir." Jason raised an eyebrow. They were in the middle of a civil war and the Council Leader himself wanted to talk to a Federation Starship? "On viewer." A large VIP Klingon called Hei'ach appeared on the viewscreen. "I am Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship, USS Scorpion." "I am Hei'ach, Leader of the Klingon High Council...Scorpion, what are you doing in Klingon Territory?" "As your allies we are allowed to enter Klingon Space." "You know of the Civil War. It would be dangerous for you to enter..." "We have no intention of getting involved. We are here with orders to examine an phenomenon, nothing more." "What kind of phenomenon?" "Starfleet doesn't know. That's why we're here." "I will try and find out what it is. Hei'ach out." Jason looked around the bridge. Qa'nut stood up. "What should we do?" She asked with her hands behind her back, which was very straight. "Wait for him." "Captain?" "You heard me." "Aye sir"  
  
Commander Juliana Qa'nut's Personal Log, Stardate 73546.3: We've been in Deep Space for just over an hour and I already hate my Captain. He thinks he is so funny and so intelligent. He's not. I don't know how many Admirals he bribed to get into that chair. However, if I want to get off this ship I have to follow his orders and get a promotion ASAP.  
  
"Sir!" Lieutenant Dah'l said from The Tactical Station, "We are being hailed by Qo'Nos again...Council Leader Hei'ach again." "On viewer." There was a small beep and Hei'ach appeared on the viewer again. "Sir, what did you find out?" Jason asked. "Nothing. We found the phenomenon but we can't begin to guess what it is. Besides, it would ruin the resources for our war." Hei'ach said, trying not to sound apologetic. "Hmmm" "Scorpion, you have permission to analyse the phenomenon yourself, however...you are in risk of being caught up in fire between the two peoples." "Thank you. We will begin scans and leave as soon as we can. Qa'Pla!" Hei'ach gave a small nod. "Qa'Pla!" He replied. There was a small beep again and the viewer displayed a sensor image of space and The Planet Qo'Nos. Jason turned to his bridge crew. "I need answers now," He turned to his Ops officer, "Commander Geoffrey, I want you to work with Lieutenant Dah'l. Find out anything you can about this phenomenon. I want results as soon as possible; we have very little time before we get caught in the crossfire if I know The Klingons. Commander Qa'nut...when your duties will allow it...I'd like to see you in my ready room." Qa'nut ruffled a little and stood up straight again. Jason hated the way she did that, as if she was too professional. "Aye sir!" Jason stepped into his ready room and looked around. He had only been in here when Admiral Tuvok gave him that tour of this ship, but he never really just sat in here and made it feel like his own. He sat on the chair behind the desk and was about to download some music from the ships database when the door alarm bleeped. He sighed and hit his head of the back of the chair. "Mm, hmm?" The doors hissed open gently and Commander Juliana Qa'nut walked in. Jason sarcastically checked the chronometer on his desk. "Commander, you've only been on duty for just under two hours...your duty shift can not possibly be over yet." "Respectfully sir, I -" "Commander, one can not respectfully be insubordinate." "With all due respect sir, I would hardly call what I did insubordinate." Qa'nut said, slightly put out. "I ordered you to come to my ready room at the end of your duty shift...You came during your duty shift...You disobeyed my orders, correct?" "Sir, I-" "Did you, or did you not disobey my orders?" "Yes sir, I did." Qa'nut said, shocked that he should be talking to her about protocol. Captain Jason was a bad captain; she knew it. However she wasn't quite so certain now. Standing there getting a lecture about insubordination simply for a small thing like that made her wonder if he was a better captain than she thought. She didn't care. As far as she was concerned he was a still a reckless, egotistical, self-deluded individual. Jason stood up. He began pacing round her, as if he were about to arrest her. "I'm not going to give you 'The Talk' on Starfleet Protocol. I can tell you know it inside out. As my First Officer it is your duty to question decisions the captain makes you believe are inappropriate, which you have taken advantage of since the moment you first spoke to me, however...I'll worry about that later. That's not why I summoned you here. I summoned you here after your shift finished because I didn't want you to returning to work straight after I tell you this. However...now that you're here...I've just received a message from Khitomer...Sah'Hem...is dead. I'm sorry Commander." "Dead?" Qa'nut said, showing real emotion for the first time. "How did he? – The War?" Jason invited her to take a seat and shook his head sadly. "Dishonour." He said shortly. Qa'nut sat down on the low sofa that ran along the wall. She suddenly looked up, looking angry. "What did the Klingons think he did that was dishonourable?" She said too loudly with tears running down her face. "He was accused of using his private vessel to take information and weapons to Qo'Nos. As Khitomer and Qo'Nos are the major enemies in this civil war...He was accused of treason." "How did they ..." Qa'nut began, "Without honour..." Jason said shortly again. "Phasers?" Qa'nut asked tearfully. "They...hung him." Qa'nut did not reply. She looked down at the ready room floor. Jason moved towards the replicator and asked for two coffees. He brought one to Qa'nut. "Commander," He began. "Juliana" She said finally looking up. "Frank." Jason said quietly. Then he continued. "Juliana, if you want some leave..." "No." Qa'nut said suddenly standing up. "No, I want to continue my work." Jason stood up and sat behind his desk. "Julie," He began. "No!" Qa'nut said, actually smiling. "Juliana, not Julie!" Jason smiled back. "Juliana" He corrected himself. "Will you be alright doing your work as normal?" "I'll feel better sir," Qa'nut said wiping her face. "I just...I know I'm not a Klingon sir, but I was raised on Khitomer my entire life and I just know my step-father wouldn't betray Khitomer." "Perhaps he believed The Klingon Empire should not have gone into civil war and this was some warped kind of attempt at re-uniting the Empire." Jason suggested. Qa'nut laughed, still crying. "Frank, he thought that the Qo'Nos-Khitomer War was the worst thing that ever happened in the history of The Klingon Empire, and that includes the alliance with the United Federation of Planets. Ironically." She then wiped her face again. "But if he found himself in a civil war, he would support his world till the end." She looked at her untouched coffee. She then looked up at Jason smiling. Ironically Jason noticed she hadn't smiled at all until he told her, that her stepfather was killed without honor. "Frank...I like mine with cream." She said shortly. Jason paused for a moment confused. Then realized. "Sorry!" He said smiling, as he stepped up to the replicator. "Never mind, sir. I should be returning to my duties now." "Fair enough, but Commander-" He said as she left. "Yes sir?" "Wash your face first." He said shortly. She gave a small sobbing laugh. "Aye sir!"  
  
Jason followed Qa'nut out of the room. Qa'nut headed for a turbolift while Jason took his seat in the centre of the Bridge. He sat still for a moment, and then felt that sitting here wasn't the best thing to do, he stood up and walked to the science station where Lieutenant Dah'l and Commander Geoffrey were trying to find out what the phenomenon was. "What have we got?" Jason asked as he walked up, and lent on the station. "Well sir," The clearly south American Commander Geoffrey said. "It seems to mostly be comprised of substances we are unfamiliar with, but there was two we know very well. Antimatter and tacions." "Antimatter and tacions? Like we use for our," "Warp core," Geoffrey finished. "Also, whatever this phenomenon is...it's growing." "How fast?" "There doesn't seem to be any pattern." Dah'l answered. Having nothing very useful to add, Jason patted the back of Dah'l's chair and walked back to his own chair. The turbolift doors gently hissed open and Commander Qa'nut walked in. Jason would have seriously thought it was a different Qa'nut from the one who was just crying about her stepfather's death. She walked in as if nothing had happened wearing her usual severe expression. She sat on the chair next to Jason. Jason looked round and gave a quick smile. She didn't. 'Oh well' Jason thought. The Scorpion then shuddered violently. "Report!" Jason called much to loudly. "Something hit us!" Dah'l said who had moved to the Tactical station at the speed of light. "Hull breach, deck 4, minor casualties." "What hit us?" Jason asked. "Nothing..." "Nothing?" "Sensors show...nothing." Jason looked round at his first officer who shared a puzzled expression with him. "...Klingons?" Jason suggested. "There are no Klingon vessels nearby, or residual weapon signatures, from Qo'Nos, Khitomer, or any other vessel...it is like nothing happened...if it weren't for the hull breach..." Dah'l said to Jason, who was now standing at the Tactical Station beside her, as and reading the display as if he didn't believe, her. "There must be residual effects from something." He finally said. "Sensors show nothing that wasn't there before." Jason snapped his fingers. "Is it possible that the phenomenon did it?" He asked. "Since we know nothing about the phenomenon, I would have to say yes." Jason frowned, trying to think. Qa'nut was looking at him. Qa'nut knew that Jason was trying to think up a good idea about how to avoid another accident. Then he looked down at his helmsman. "Lieutenant, take us closer to the phenomenon, thrusters only." "Captain!" Qa'nut said shocked. Jason ignored her. "Sir," Lieutenant Stevenson replied, "I hardly think that's a good idea." "Your probably right..." Jason said. Qa'nut was relieved. Then – "Take us in at one eighth impulse." He ordered. "Captain," Qa'nut said loudly standing up "I must object to this course of action." "Noted." Jason said. "Lieutenant, take us in." The Scorpion rocked. Violently. "Keep going Lieutenant, easy." The Scorpion continued to shudder, harder the further in it moved. "Hull breaches, deck 2, 3, and 12." Dah'l called out to the Captain from the tactical station. "Keep going..." Jason said. There was a loud hiss and spark began flying from science station 3. "More hull breaches deck 6." Dah'l reported. The Scorpion shook to the side and then straightened up. The com-panel on Jason's chair beeped, and his chief engineer called over the COM, "Sir, we've got a warp core breach in progress, we've got to eject the core!" "Do it then," Jason called back, and disengaged the COM. Then – quiet suddenly – The Scorpion stopped shaking. Dah'l looked at her station. "Primary systems are coming back online...Hull breaches have been secured with forcefeilds..." She reported. "Casualties?" "Forty-two injured...nineteen dead." Jason sighed. The first time Qa'nut had seen any sign of caring about others since he had told her, her stepfather was dead. Nineteen dead...the crew total was only one hundred and twenty. "Are we inside the phenomenon?" he asked quietly. "I think so...our position isn't registering. We appear to be in no where." Geoffrey replied. Jason blinked awakening from his silent mourning and stepped up to Geoffrey. "No where?" Jason said stepping up to Geoffrey's station, as if he didn't hear right. Then before Geoffrey could answer, Jason's fingers started dancing all over the panel. He gave his head a little shake and moved to his ready room doors. "Commander, take command." He said to Qa'nut. Two hours later, Captain Jason was still sitting in his ready room. He was listening to some music, but wasn't really listening to it. That had been the first time he had ever lost people under his command. He wasn't sad, as much as he was ashamed that he had unnecessarily led The Scorpion into the phenomenon. It was his fault they died. The door bleeped. "Mm hm?" The doors hissed open and Commander Qa'nut walked in. "Report?" Jason asked without looking up. "Yes sir. Ships systems are now fully restored, except for warp drive because we had to eject the core. Hull breeches have not been repaired but shields are holding." "Wonderful." Jason said finally looking up. He heaved himself to his feet and stepped to the doors. When he got to the bridge he sat down, then – "Sir!" Dah'l said aghast. "A Borg Tactical Cube is coming from a high warp!" "What?" Jason asked, shocked. "Sir..." Dah'l said sheepishly. "The Borg vessel has...gone." "...Gone?" Jason asked. "Aye sir, there is no sign of any vessel apart from ourselves." Dah'l replied looking up. Jason tapped his combadge. "Bridge to Engineering, can you give me a level 3 diagnostic of our external sensors?" "Yes sir, I'll get right on it." Jason tapped his combadge again and sat down. His first mission wasn't shaping up well. He went back into his ready room to throw a huff about killing off a chunk of his crew. Three hours later the doors opened. Qa'nut walked in without ringing the bell. "Captain, how long are you going to sit in here sulking?" "Juliana? I don't think you knocked..." "Yes sir, I did...four times. I had to use a security over-ride before I could get in." "Oh right, sorry..." Jason said. "Sir, you really shouldn't sit here sulking just because you lost some crewmen. I know you feel guilty about it, but you're over reacting. It happens on every starship." Jason didn't reply. "Sah'Hem used to say to me, 'QamuIs Heg qaq law' lorvIs yInqaq puS'...it means 'Better to die on your feet than live on your knees'. Those people died under your command. Now, if they weren't prepared to die, they would have mutinied. I know I'm not a Klingon, but I've lived with them long enough to know they all died with honor." Jason looked up with a sort of confused gerbil expression. "You sure your not a Klingon?" "Certainly not, Frank." She replied with mock indignation. Jason got to his feet and put his fingers through his hair. "Well Juliana, you have reports to review and I've got us trapped in a strange phenomenon, so lets try gather as much information about this phenomenon as we can, and get back a report to Starfleet.  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Supplemental: The Scorpion sustained heavy damage, not to mention a loss of life, when I, in a reckless act, took the Scorpion into the phenomenon. Most primary systems have been repaired, however we still don't have warp drive and of course we have lost nineteen officers.  
  
Jason stepped into the Engine Room for the first time since his tour of The Scorpion. The last time he had been here it was full of maintenance officers making the finishing touches to his warp core. Where was that warp core now? Or rather, where were the remains of the warp core? Jason thought the Engine Room looked kind of dull without that blue engine in the middle of the room, pumping antimatter and tacions into warp plasma. Instead all that was there was a dark gray outer casing. It wasn't much to look at. His chief engineer, a tall Bolian by the name of Lt Cmdr Bagh came up to him. He was decorated with several medals and commendations on his right breast and left sleeve. 'Impressive.' "Commander, talk to me." Jason said stepping up to him, trying to ignore all those shiny little gold and silver shapes he wore on his sleeve and right breast. 'He's still only the rank of Lieutenant Commander...' Jason reminded himself. "There is nothing terribly wrong with the ship now," Bagh said coolly, "however it looks like we're stuck on thrusters until we can get a new warp core from Starfleet." "Commander, we don't even know if we're in the same galaxy as Starfleet." Jason retorted. "Or the same dimension, space-time continuum or even parallel universe." Bagh added. "What about the sensor diagnostic?" "The sensors, along with some other systems including navigation and holodecks all received something of a shock while we traveled through the phenomenon. They are all working fine now, however traveling into one of those phenomenon's will do some minor temporary damage to secondary systems including sensors." The Scorpion rocked. Jason tapped his combadge, "Jason to Bridge, report!" "Something has appeared out of no where sir, and its enveloping the Scorpion. It's giving the same read-outs as the phenomenon did, but this one is much, much bigger." "Get us away from it, full impulse!" Jason snapped, "I'm on my way,"  
  
Jason stepped onto the bridge. "The phenomenon has decreased in size and shape, so it is now a sphere about twenty meters in diameter, and it's following us matching our speed." Dah'l reported. "Intelligence?" Jason asked the general bridge crew. "Possibly," Replied Geoffrey "but it could be an AI, a lifeform, a device controlled from a separate location or just a random phenomenon which is attracted to any of the signals our ships gives off." "What kind of signals?" Jason asked. "Anything really. We can rule out our weapon energy and warp fields because neither of them have been used since we got here." "Is this one comprised of the same things as the last one?" Jason asked, "Yes sir. Tacions, antimatter and other substances we've never come across," Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Try and hail it." "Sir, there is nothing to prove its alive let alone intelligent," snapped Qa'nut standing up out of her chair. "Precisely," Jason replied, "Which is why I'm running these experiments." Dah'l's fingers played lightly across the Tactical Station opening hailing frequencies to the phenomenon. "I am Captain Frank A. Jason of the Starship Scorpion, representing the United Federation of Planets. Please respond if you can hear me," There then came a loud sound across the COM ... too loud for the crew to bear. Dah'l pressed a button on the station, "Channel closed," She said. "Lieutenant," Jason said to Dah'l, "Charge phasers and photon torpedoes, but do not fire." "Aye sir," "Sir," Qa'nut said standing up, "May I ask what you are planning?" "I plan to make it look like we are going to attack it. If it is intelligent, it will probably attempt to retreat. If it does, then we know it is at least self-aware." "May I also point out, that if it is intelligent and it doesn't run away, there is a good chance it will attack us." Jason paused, and then said, "Have you got any better ideas?" "Weapons ready captain," Dah'l reported. "The phenomenon is still moving towards us...sir, it has locked some kind of tractor beam onto us, and is probing our phaser banks and photon torpedo bays...should I attempt to severe the connection?" "Negative, Lieutenant." The Scorpion then rocked violently "Report!" Shouted Jason "The beam which was probing our weapons interfaced with our phasers and torpedoes. They set the torpedoes to detonate inside the torpedo bay, and they overloaded the phaser banks so they exploded as well. All decks report, 15 minor casualties, minimal damage, and no fatalities. We have lost all weapons." "Sir," Qa'nut said loudly stepping up to her captain to face him, "I think we have now quite established this entity is self-aware. Please lets make some more productive use of our resources." Jason didn't reply. He started at her for a moment and then took his seat. Qa'nut rolled her eyes like a huffy teenager and took her seat. Jason smiled to himself, 'Cracked her,' he thought.  
  
Commander Juliana Qa'nut's Personal Log, Supplemental: This voyage is turning into a nightmare. I have the worst commanding officer in Starfleet's history, we are trapped in an unknown location with a self- aware phenomenon out there, and to top it all off, I am having to cope with the emotional stress which is learning that my adopted Klingon father, Sah'Hem has been executed without honor. As I am human, the way he died would generally not matter, as much as the fact he is dead. However, as I was raised on Khitomer, Sah'Hem taught me Klingon ways. I never took part in any ritual, and left Khitomer as soon as I was old enough to join Starfleet, however, his death has filled my mind with both human and Klingon thoughts. I am devastated he is dead, however I wish his death would have been on the battlefield, rather than tied up and blindfolded while some dishonorable Pah'Tk hung him.  
  
"Sir!" Dah'l said with a shocked expression - not something Jason had ever seen a part Vulcan wear – "We are being hailed by the phenomenon!" "I don't see how...on screen." Jason replied turning to the viewer. There was a tall man with dark hair on the viewer. He wore a blue uniform with a thin gold line around the collar, cuffs and down where the zip would be. He wore a small pin on his left breast, and another different pin on his right arm. Jason took in this sight for a brief half second. He hadn't expected a person; he had expected a large cloud hovering in space. Then he gathered his thoughts quickly, and said, "I am Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship USS Scorpion...who or what are you?" 'A very unorthodox way of getting information on new life forms' Qa'nut thought to herself. The man on the viewscreen looked suspiciously at Jason for a moment then, said, "I am Captain Joseph Stuart of the Federation Quantum Ship, USS Cochran...you shouldn't be here" "Excuse me?" "Let me explain..." Captain Stuart said. "In the year 3240, The United Federation of Planets invented a new technology..." "Time travel?" Jason suggested. "Quantum travel." Stuart corrected him. "We developed ships that could travel freely through space, time and alternate and parallel universes. Starfleet jumped at this opportunity for new exploration." "I fail to see what this has to do with us." "That's what I'm getting to. A few hours ago, in my time frame, my ship suffered severe damage to its Quantum Core, while traveling into another universe. We had to abort the journey immediately. That was our mistake. A Quantum Echo of our ship appeared in your space-time continuum, and the rest remained here. Our ship is now acting as a bridge between a universe at Stardate 1537537.5, and another universe at Stardate 73546.3." "I think I understand," Jason said, not understanding at all. "What do you recommend we do?" "Firstly, fly into the object outside your vessel which looks like a cloud. That'll take you back to your own time and space. We already tried to de- cloak right on top of you so you would do that, but it didn't work. Then, we require more power. We request that you would transfer power to our vessel. If you do that, then we'll be able to restore our Quantum Core, and repair any damage to the Space-Time Continuum." Jason nodded. "We'll do it now. It was nice to talk to you Captain," "-And Captain Jason," "Yes?" "Will you have to right a report to Starfleet on this?" "Yes, we will." "Can I ask that you do not tell them that it was a future Starfleet who invent Quantum Technology? Tell them it was an unknown alien race." "May I ask why?" "It's a violation of the Quantum and Temporal Prime Directive." "Fair enough"  
  
Captain Frank Jason's log, Supplemental: The Scorpion has successfully returned to its own Universe, as well as Space-Time Continuum. The vessel we encountered managed to fix its Quantum Core, and the Universe's have been restored to peace.  
  
"Yes?" Qa'nut said to the door. The doors hisses open and Jason's head came in. "How you doing?" "Fine, thank you Frank." His eyes darted around the room. "You can come in if you want." "Thank you." His eyes continued to dart around the room, which was dimly lit, mainly red, and Klingon artifacts decked the walls. His eyes settled on a small object on the desk. It was a small holochip, which could hold a small hologram, usually of a single person. Qa'nut seemed to sense what he was gazing at. "It was an injustice Frank..." "What?" Jason asked, pretending not understand. "Sah'Hem...Dad did not betray the World of Khitomer, I know he didn't..." "Your probably right, Juliana..." "I know I am..." "If the opportunity ever comes, maybe he will yet be avenged." Qa'nut shook her head. "A warrior does not necessarily seek revenge...he is already in Sto'vo'kor." Jason, not having any usual input, stood up, put a hand on her shoulder, and then left. 


	2. Scorpion 2: The Sins of The Fathers

Based two months after Scorpion  
  
Captain Frank Jason stepped onto the Bridge of the Scorpion. He hoped up the two small steps to the tactical station. He looked at the LCARS display, and then said to his half Vulcan tactical officer, Lt Dah'l, "Do we know who it is?" Jason asked. "A Klingon Private Transport Vessel en route to Qo'Nos. Severely damaged. I'm picking up approximately four lifesigns. Most of their systems have shut down. Life support is failing." "Which side?" "Khitomer, Captain." The Scorpion's first officer, Commander Juliana Qa'nut who was sitting on her seat at the front of the bridge turned to the tactical station. "Khitomer? What ship is it?" She asked. "The Q'yta." "The Q'yta? That was my stepfathers ship." "Sah'Hem's ship? I thought he was dead." "He is." Qa'nut replied, "Which means his ship should be on Khitomer, and also dismantled." "What else can you tell me?" Jason asked. "I don't have any answers to this mystery. I can give you information about the Q'yta and Sah'Hem Qa'nut." She replied. "When it's convenient will you see me in my ready room?"  
  
"Aye sir," Qa'nut replied.  
  
Commander Juliana Qa'nut's personal log, Stardate 743636.4...Two months ago, just as The Scorpion started out on its maiden voyage, Captain Jason informed me that Sah'Hem Qa'nut, my stepfather, had been executed without honour. He had been accused of using his private ship, The Q'yta, to take information, weapons and resources to Qo'Nos. Because Qo'Nos and Khitomer are in a state of civil war, this was seen as treason. I know that Sah'Hem was innocent, however, he will still sentenced to a dishonourable death. As if that didn't anger me enough, the discovery of Sah'Hem's vessel, only opens that old wound.  
  
"Mhmm?" Jason said when the Ready Room Door beeped. Commander Qa'nut stepped in to the ready room, hands behind her back. The same very formal, duty-loving First officer Captain Jason remembered beaming onto his ship two months before. Jason remembered thinking that she was going to be the most severe woman he'd ever met. And indeed she was the most severe woman he had ever met. She was almost the exact opposite of Jason in fact, yet he and her some how managed to become good friends none the less. "Juliana," he said, "I know this must be difficult for you, but-" "Respectfully Frank, you have no idea how difficult this is." "Of course..." Jason replied. "None the less, I need your help. What can you tell me about Sah'Hem, The Q'yta, or anything else that might help explain why your deceased stepfather's ship is out there." "The House of Qa'nut was not a vastly important family in the Klingon Empire, even before the Civil War started. However, it had an enemy..." She tailed off. "Yes?" Jason edged her on. "The House of Duhgah were blood enemies of the House of Qa'nut. When the Klingon Civil War started, The House of Duhgah and The House of Qa'nut had to fight for Khitomer." "Right...so, what happened?" "I do not know exactly. I was in Starfleet by this time; in fact, I was the rank of Lieutenant when the war started. From what I know, after my stepfather was accused of treason, and was executed, The Leader of Khitomer began to look for his vessel, so it could be dismantled. However, they did not find it. Something else was also missing..." "What was it?" Jason asked, desperate for information. "The only living member of the House of Duhgah." Qa'nut replied. "The day you told me that my stepfather had been executed, I was almost convinced Duhgah was responsible, but I could not prove it. Besides, we were stuck in that alternate dimension at the time." Jason paused to think. Qa'nut recognised that expression he wore. That was his 'thoughtful-captain' expression. Two months ago, that would have fooled her into thinking that Jason was coming up with a brilliant idea, however, Qa'nut knew by now, that his ideas were always stupid, reckless and thoughtless. "Does The Q'yta still have subspace communication functioning?"  
  
"I think so." Qa'nut replied. "Hail them," "Frank?" "Just do it!" Jason said with a bite of impatience.  
  
Jason stepped onto the bridge again, where there was a wide shouldered Klingon's face on the viewscreen. He didn't look too happy. "I am Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship USS Scorpion." The Klingon didn't reply for a moment, then- "I am Duhgah of the Khitomer Private Vessel, Q'yta." Commander Qa'nut jumped out her chair, "Qu'intah!" She snapped loudly, turning to Jason, "This Pah'Tk lies! Q'yta belongs to the House of Qa'nut!" "Who is this?" Duhgah growled. Before Jason could get a word in Qa'nut said loudly to Duhgah, "Commander Juliana Qa'nut!" Duhgah laughed – loudly. "Qa'nut! That is the name of a traitor!" "Duhgah is the only traitors on Khitomer!"  
  
"Commander!" Jason snapped, "Sorry sir," Qa'nut subsided, taking her seat. "Duhgah," Jason said to the Klingon on the viewer, "There has clearly been some misunderstanding. The Q'yta is a private vessel, which I know belonged to Sah'Hem Qa'nut before he was executed. I want to know why you have it." Duhgah smirked, and thumped a small control panel on his seat. There was a beep and the Klingon on the viewer was replaced by the symbol of The United Federation of Planets.  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Stardate 743636.4...I am faced with a big dilemma. As the Klingon Empire are our allies, we are expected to assist any Klingon vessel which is in distress however, now that The Klingon Empire are in a civil war, I may be accused of taking sides. If I do get accused of taking sides by either Qo'Nos or Khitomer, Starfleet will be dragged into this civil war. Added to this, my first officer has a personal grudge against Duhgah. I have no choice but to assist the Q'yta, however, I must be careful. If I am accused of taking sides by either side of the Klingon Empire or even Commander Qa'nut, I might find myself in a bad situation.  
  
Captain Frank Jason and Commander Juliana Qa'nut stepped in the transporter room, followed by a small engineering team led by the Scorpion's chief engineer, Lt Commander Bagh. Bagh was a Bolian. He was one of Starfleet's best engineers, and had three medals on his right sleeve to prove it. Jason stepped to the transporter chief, "Chief, lock onto the Q'yta's bridge, and prepare to beam this engineering team and myself to the bridge. We're going to try and help them." "Sir!" Qa'nut snapped, "With all due respect, why are we going to help them?" "Because they are Klingon's, and Starfleet protocol insists we must help-" "Sir, they framed my stepfather, and stole his ship!" "I'm sorry Juliana, but I must follow Starfleet protocol." Qa'nut sighed. "I'm sorry Frank," She said slowly. "May I ask...is my personal vendetta against Duhgah the reason I am not leading the away team?" "To be honest Commander...yes, that's why. Take command of The Scorpion until I return."  
  
"Aye sir,"  
  
"You left your Pah'Tk behind I see!" Duhgah said with a laugh as Jason and his engineering team materialised onto the bridge of the Q'yta. "Do not talk like that, Duhgah! Commander Qa'nut is not your enemy, and I certainly don't have to repair your ship!" Duhgah laughed again, "What kind of fool do you take me for, Captain? I know Starfleet Protocol to well. Because you are too weak to defend yourselves, it is part of your law, that you help anyone who could defeat you. I know you have no choice but to help!" "Do you want us to repair this vessel or not?" Jason said quietly. Duhgah didn't reply. "That's what I thought." Jason said. "Well first, I want to know why you're in Sah'Hem Qa'nut's ship. I find it unlikely he handed it down to you after he died." Duhgah stared at Jason, and said quietly, "You have not right to ask me that." "I know I don't...but my first officer has a right to know. I'm not going to order my team to repair your ship until you tell me." "Then you'll be here a long, long time!" Duhgah snapped with an evil laugh. "Is that so?" Jason asked tapping his combadge. "Jason to Scorpion. Energise." The engineering team, Jason and Duhgah all dematerialised in a flurry of blue light.  
  
Jason and his team re-materialised in the Scorpion's transporter room. Duhgah didn't. He re-materialised four decks below, in the brig. Qa'nut was still standing in the transport room waiting for Jason and his team to return. "Commander," Jason said to her as he stepped off the transporter pad. They left the transporter room together, "We get him?" Qa'nut asked pressing the control pad for the turbolift doors. "We got him." Jason said as the turbo lift doors opened. Qa'nut smirked as they stepped in. "Deck 8, Brig." Jason said as the doors hissed shut.  
  
When Qa'nut and Jason stepped into the brig, Duhgah began thrashing at the forcefeild like an animal. He turned to Jason. "You would dishonour me by locking me in here?" He growled. Jason didn't answer the question. Instead he posed questions of his own. "I told you that once you gave me the answers I wanted I'd repair your vessel and let you be on your way. Tell me – why are you in the centre seat of Sah'Hem Qa'nut's private vessel?" Duhgah bared his filthy uneven teeth and spat on the floor of the brig in disgust. "The House of Qa'nut is weak and without honour. The only Klingon in that family is now also dead. I may take what I please." Commander Qa'nut stepped up the forcefeilds so she was almost touching it. "I am Juliana Qa'nut of Khitomer...you have no right to take anything from The House of Qa'nut!" Duhgah laughed loudly, "You are no Klingon!" "I am aware of that, but I am now the head of The House of Qa'nut, whether I am Klingon, or not."  
  
"Juliana Qa'nut of Khitomer..." snorted Duhgah, "The Qa'nut's are all serving Hei'ach of Qo'Nos!" "Commander!" Snapped Jason, "Mr Duhgah, both of you calm down! Duhgah, when we found you your ship was heading for Qo'Nos. Either tell us the truth, or I will assume that Sah'Hem Qa'nut was innocent and you were the one helping the people of Qo'Nos. You can imagine how that will go down with your people." The colour drained from Duhgah's face. There was then a small beep followed by a cool female voice, "Dah'l to Jason," "Jason here..." "Captain, sensors are showing evidence of two large cloaked ships orbiting Qo'Nos...should I lay in a course?" "Standby, Lieutenant." Jason said, turning to Duhgah. "Mr Duhgah...can you tell me anything about these ships?" Duhgah didn't answer. His eyes just bored into Commander Qa'nut's, who stared right back. Jason could almost hear the silent insults still being hurled to each other. When Jason didn't get an answer he tapped his combadge, "Lieutenant Dah'l, lay in a course. I'm very interested to see whether those ships were expecting Duhgah."  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Supplemental: The Scorpion is en route to Qo'Nos having detected two cloaked ships in orbit of the planet. I suspect that Duhgah was going to rendezvous with those ships, to commit the crimes Sah'Hem Qa'nut was accused of two months ago.  
  
On the bridge of The Scorpion Jason stepped up to Dah'l. "What do we know about our cloaked ships?" "Nothing sir, just that they are there. Sensors can't tell us anything more sir, because they are cloaked." Jason sat down to think to himself, then, "I remember reading a report about how an old Federation Starship used her deflector to in effect light up the cloaked vessels...Do you think that would work here?" "I don't see why not. Should I have Lt Commander Bagh charge the deflector?" "Yes Lieutenant, do it."  
  
When The Scorpion's deflector was charged, Jason gave the order to fire. The deflector emitted a burst of brilliant light. On the viewscreen there was nothing but black space, but for a brief moment, they all saw the same thing. A very vague shape, with no detail, and looked almost like an illusion but there was no doubt about what they saw...  
  
"Romulans?" Jason said loudly as he stepped into the brig to further interrogate Duhgah. "I was expecting Klingon Warbirds from Qo'Nos perhaps, but Romulans?" "What's your point?" "Well, they're Romulans, Duhgah!" Duhgah to his credit was much calmer than last time Jason spoke to him. Jason for one wasn't impressed. Jason was already in a big mess, because he had inadvertently got involved in a war between two Klingon worlds, but now he may also have to involve Romulus.  
  
Starfleet Command was going to eat his four little pips for breakfast.  
  
Jason left the brig, to report to Starfleet Command, if not to beg for mercy.  
  
Jason stepped into his Ready Room. "Computer, tea, black, and open a subspace channel to Starfleet Command," The computer bleeped. "Opening subspace channel...Channel Open, Admiral Tuvok," Admiral Tuvok appeared on the screen of the desktop console. "Admiral...we have a problem," "Based on the reports I've heard so far...I believe not even you can have possibly caused another problem," "Well, your right, I didn't cause the problem...the thing is, Admiral...cast your mind back to the last report you received from me." "You believed that Duhgah was the one betraying Khitomer to Qo'Nos, and he framed Sah'Hem Qa'nut?" "Yes...well my theory was slightly wrong...it appears Duhgah has indeed betrayed his people...but it wasn't just Khitomer he betrayed. It was the entire Klingon Empire." "I don't think I understand..." "Admiral, the cloaked ships in orbit of Qo'Nos weren't Klingon...they were Romulan." "Are you certain?" "Yes Admiral. Sir, I believe the Romulans are using the Klingon Civil War as a way of finally defeating the Empire. If they can find a Klingon willing to betray the Empire for a fairly low price, the Romulans would have no difficulty defeating the Klingon's." Tuvok paused. "So you believe Duhgah is being paid by the Romulans to betray the Empire?" "That's what I think." "Dah'l to Jason - One of the Romulan Warbirds has decloaked," Dah'l s voice said across the comm. "Hail the Warbird, I'll be right there,"  
  
Jason walked into the bridge. As soon as Jason looked at the Romulan on the viewscreen he panicked.  
  
He was wearing the pip of a Tal Shiar!  
  
The Romulan looked at Jason, sizing him up, then, "I am Commander M'ga, of the Romulan Warbird P'co. Jason paused. He had felt like this since he realised how many medals his chief engineer had. Jason was annoyed with himself...why was he scared of people with bigger pips than him? "I am Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship USS Scorpion. Why are you in Klingon Space?" M'ga smiled, "Why are you in Klingon space? Towing a Klingon Transport Vessel?" "It was a Klingon matter, between the people of The House of Qa'nut and The House and Duhgah...I don't suppose you know anything?" "He was supposed to keep hidden...did he fail to maintain his cloak?" "His ship was damaged," Jason replied, "however the cloak was fine...just turned off." M'ga turned to a Romulan behind him and said, "Initiate transport." "Sir," Dah'l said quickly, "There was an energy surge in Duhgah's cell in the brig...his lifesign is gone." "Take a team down there, Lieutenant," "Yes sir," Dah'l said stepping into the turbolift. M'ga said nothing. For a moment they stood in silence, then Dah'l s voice came across the comm. "Dah'l to Jason – There is no sign of Duhgah. Tricorder scans indicate a type 14 transport was initiated here a couple of moments ago...It seems the transport M'ga mentioned was a type 14 transport. Probably a way of executing Duhgah if he failed his mission." Jason tapped his combadge and turned back to the viewscreen, "Is that right?" He asked M'ga. "Yes...Duhgah knew what would happen if he failed." M'ga replied. Jason rubbed his face. "You know," he said to M'ga. "I really don't like Romulans...and I really don't like murder. But because you have murdered Duhgah, you may have just saved the Federation from getting involved in a Klingon Civil War and you have also allowed that Klingon Vessel to be returned to the House of Qa'nut where it belongs." M'ga smiled, "I'm glad we could finish this encounter with no loss of Romulan or Human life." He said slowly. "Actually Commander, perhaps we're not finished...you see, you were still planning on using the Klingon Civil War to corrupt the Empire...and as the Klingon's are our allies, I am supposed to jump to their rescue to save them from any definite attack." M'ga leaned forward. "Are you threatening me, Captain?" "Now Commander, that's not-" "If it's a fight you're wanting Captain, you can have one! End transmission!"  
  
Jason moved quickly to his seat, "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" The Scorpion shuddered violently as he spoke. "Report!" Jason called "To torpedoes to our port nasal, captain, we're venting plasma!" "Make quantum torpedoes ready," Jason said to Dah'l without looking at her, "Ready, captain," Dah'l said almost immediately. "Fire!"  
  
Four bursts of white-blue light shot out of the Scorpion's forward torpedo tube, and exploded into the starboard of The Romulan Vessel. "What kind of damage did we do to them?" Jason asked. "Minimal sir. Twelve percent drop in their starboard shields. Hull integrity and system functionality remains constant." "Fire all torpedoes, full spread." "Firing torpedoes...direct hit to their starboard nasal...the whole thing has broken off. Once again, we have done no other damage, however they can no longer create a stable warp field. It should be noted, their ship is tactically still more powerful than ours." Jason wasn't didn't want to retreat even though he had a perfect opportunity – What would Commander Qa'nut think? It just so happened, Commander Qa'nut was thinking, "Why isn't that reckless fool moving?"  
  
The Romulan ship charged up her disrupter banks and fired. On the bridge of the Scorpion there was a huge explosion. "Report!" Jason called through the smoke that had gathered. "Our shields have failed...hull breaches on deck 4, 5 and 7, emergency force fields are holding. All decks report, seventeen dead, twenty-six causalities...they're charging plasma torpedoes." "Re-enforce forward shields!" There was another explosion. "Severe damage to primary turbolift. Emergency bulkheads are in place. Re- enforcement's to forward shields have failed," Dah'l called out. "Sir," Commander Qa'nut said standing up. "There is no one as hateful of Romulans as I, but I must recommend retreat!" "No!" Jason snapped. "If we fail here, the Romulans still have an opportunity to damage the Klingon Empire using the Civil War." "Captain!" Qa'nut persisted, "With all due respect, I believe your reckless actions are not out of care for the Klingon's, but a twisted desire to prove that no one can mess with you just because they are of high rank! I am certain if the man in charge of that ship was an unimportant Sub- Centurian you wouldn't hesitate to retreat!" Jason paused. "Are we still venting plasma?" Jason asked Dah'l. "Yes sir," "About turn. Fire one phaser blast into the plasma we have vented then retreat at high warp." "Sir?" Dah'l asked. "Do it, Lieutenant!" "But sir, if we attempt warp while venting plasma we might-" "Lieutenant!" Jason shouted. "Aye sir,"  
  
The Scorpion turned so it was facing away from the Romulan Warbird. If fired one phaser blast at the plasma it had vented, causing a huge antimatter explosion. The Scorpion then jumped to warp and escaped the blast. The Romulan Warbird did not, and it was vaporised in the heat of the mass of energy surrounding it."  
  
On board the Scorpion, just turned to his Helmsman, "Ensign, all stop." "Aye sir, answering all stop." Jason tapped his combadge, "Bridge to Engineering - What's the status of our warp engines?" "Severely damaged sir. If we had maintained warp for a couple of moments longer, we could have been looking at a warp core breech." Lt Commander Bagh's voice said from the comm. "Can you repair it?" Jason asked. "Well, the damage is extensive..." He said thoughtfully. "Commander Bagh, don't worry. The whole ship has been badly damaged, we're heading to Starbase 104 now." Jason said smiling. "Aye sir. Recommend going to Starbase 104 at no higher than half impulse...It'll take us 42 hours to get there, but its that or risk a warp core breech." "Noted," Jason said with a smirk. "Jason out."  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Supplemental: The House of Qa'nut has its ship back where it belongs...in my shuttle bay, for whenever my First Officer needs it. Duhgah has been killed, and as he was the only member of that family, I am certain that The House of Qa'nut will never be framed the way Sah'Hem Qa'nut was. As for the Romulans, I am not so certain. Even though Duhgah is dead, there will always be someone willing to commit treason for the right price. I have advised the Klingon Empire of this, and recommended they set up a listening post near The Neutral Zone...only time will tell what will happen as a result of this.  
  
Jason looked up from his log entry and said to his helmsman- "Helm, lay in a course for Starbase 104, Half impulse..." "Course laid in sir..." "Engage!"  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Federation Starship USS Scorpion NX-20203 has been detected at Grid Reference 3734573.4. Alter course of Borg Cube 23 and Borg Sphere 12, and assimilate the crew of The USS Scorpion and all the vessel's technology. Resistance is Futile." 


	3. Scorpion 3: Borg Prime to Sto'vo'Kor

Based two weeks after Scorpion 2  
  
The Mess Hall doors of the USS Scorpion slid open, and Captain Frank Jason stepped in,   
  
with a smile in place, and moved up to the bar. Jerek, the civilian bartender came up to him   
  
and imitated his broad grin.  
  
"What can I get you captain?"   
  
"A couple of weeks off,"  
  
Jerek laughed good-naturally  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked,  
  
"Just tea, Jerek."  
  
Jerek nodded, and went away to get Jason's tea. Jason's combadge then beeped.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Jason," Commander Juliana Qa'nut's voice came from his badge,  
  
Jason rolled his eyes,  
  
"Jason here,"  
  
"You have a priority one message from Starfleet Command. Admiral Czechslovia."  
  
Jason sighed as Jerek came back with his tea.  
  
"I'm on my way, Commander," he said tapping his combadge again, "Sorry Jerek, the tea will   
  
have to wait,"  
  
Jerek took the tea back, and Jason left.  
  
Jason stepped out the turbolift doors and walked straight towards his ready room,  
  
"In my ready room," he said without stopping.  
  
Jason took his seat behind his desk in the Scorpion's ready room,  
  
"Computer, tea, hot. And put Admiral Czechslovia through to this console."  
  
The dark grey haired Admiral Czechslovia appeared on the screen of his console.  
  
"Good evening Admiral," Jason said with a nod.  
  
"Evening Frank," He said with a smile.  
  
"It's been a while," Jason said picking up his tea from the replicator, which was built into his   
  
desk.  
  
"It certainly has. Sadly, I don't have time to reminisce. You've got a problem, a big one.   
  
Yesterday, we received a distress call from The USS Victory. However, the message was   
  
three days old, and we were too late to do anything."  
  
"What's this got to do with me?"  
  
"We managed to retrieve some visual data gathered by its sensors. I'm patching it through to   
  
you now,"  
  
Admiral Czechslovia's face disappeared, and was replaced with a thick dark matter nebula.   
  
For a moment nothing happened, and then, three large cube shapes began to emerge from   
  
the nebula. They got closer, and closer, until one of the cubes was practically right beside the   
  
sensors. The screen then went blank. It was shortly replaced with Admiral Czechslovia's face,   
  
again.  
  
"Oh…" Jason said sheepishly.  
  
"We think it might be Borg, captain."  
  
Jason scowled.  
  
"The Borg haven't attacked Federation Space for over a hundred years, why would it be them   
  
now?"  
  
"I don't know. But when we sent a ship out to find The Victory, all we found was a debris field.   
  
A couple of other Federation Starships, which had been in the sector, were found destroyed   
  
as well. It was like Wolf 359 all over again. Because of the lateness of when we received the   
  
distress call, we think The Borg might be a lot closer to The Sol Sector than we first realised.   
  
We want to band all the Temerarious Class Starships together into one fleet, so they can take   
  
on the Borg."  
  
"Why just that class?"  
  
"They are the best Starships on the fleet when it comes to offensive missions. You will   
  
command the Fleet, which will consist of the USS Fighter, the USS Scorpion, The USS   
  
Sunbeam, The USS Warrior, the USS Temerarious, the USS Omnipotence, and The USS   
  
Bagh'Lech  
  
"Bagh'Lech?" Jason asked. "Can't say I've heard of that one."  
  
"That's because it hasn't been officially commissioned yet. Because of this, she is missing a   
  
captain. We want your Commander Qa'nut to take command of this Starship."  
  
"Ironic that the Starfleet Officer with a Klingon name, should command a Federation Starship   
  
named after a Klingon weapon."  
  
"I'm sure. Either way, we want you to rendezvous with your fleet at Sol VII as soon as   
  
possible."  
  
"Aye sir," Jason said, "Jason out."  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Stardate 75326.3…my crew have taken the fact that they will be   
  
the first people of they're generation to fight the Borg pretty well. I must say I'm terrified at the   
  
prospect of fighting off three Borg cubes, which are no doubt more advanced than they were   
  
when the Federation fought them over a hundred years ago. We are proceeding to Sol VII at   
  
maximum warp just now.  
  
"We're approaching Sol VII sir," Lieutenant Stevenson at the helm said, "The fleet is already   
  
here."  
  
"Commander Qa'nut," Jason said to his first officer, "I am field promoting you the rank of   
  
Captain. Take command of The USS Bagh'Lech until further notice."  
  
"Aye sir," Commander Qa'nut said standing up, taking her new Captain pip from Jason, and   
  
swiftly stepping towards the turbolift.  
  
Jason turned to the half Vulcan tactical officer, Lt Dah'l.  
  
"Lieutenant, hail the Fleet. Tell them to beam over and wait for me in the Scorpion conference   
  
room. We need a battle plan."   
  
In The Scorpion's conference room, Captain Qa'nut, Captain Sethoth, Captain Vorik, Captain   
  
Jackson, and Captain Woods were sitting around the table. Captain Jason stepped into the   
  
conference room, now wearing the insignia of Fleet Leader Captain, and he took his seat.  
  
"Right," Jason said as he sat down, "My thoughts were if we could cloak all our vessels. If I   
  
know the Borg, they will move in a single group, so if we move into a circle around them.   
  
Decloak, and attack them, that'll give us an advantage."  
  
Qa'nut shook her head,  
  
"That still wouldn't be enough Captain. Yes we'd have an advantage, but in a couple of   
  
minutes, we'd be blown out the sky. It'd be Wolf 369 all over again."  
  
Jason didn't reply for a moment, then,  
  
"What about if we carried out that plan, but only attacked for a brief few minutes. Then cloak   
  
again, and move into a line in front of them. Decloak, and attack them. They will attempt to   
  
collide with us, so we should then cloak just before they hit us. Get out the way and move   
  
behind them, and form another line. They will choose to ignore us if we continue to attack   
  
them from behind. Our fire power is nothing like theirs, we'll just be annoying them."  
  
"Earth is still a fair distance away from their last known position. We could destroy them that   
  
way, but if they realise what we're trying to do, they'll turn round and attack us."  
  
Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"What are the chances they'll work out what we're doing?"  
  
"Knowing the Borg," Sethoth said, "Very likely. Almost definite."  
  
"There's one other problem," Vorik added coolly, "I used to be a Starfleet Engineer, and I am   
  
sure it would take too long to install a cloaking device into all our ships. Besides, it's a   
  
violation of The Treaty of Algeron."  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere," Jason grumbled.  
  
"Why don't we just fly in and attack them?" Woods suggested lamely.  
  
"Do you want to send in your 15 deck starship to take on 3 Borg cubes?" Qa'nut asked turning   
  
round to face him.  
  
"…No Captain, I guess not," Woods said sheepishly.  
  
The Comm beeped,  
  
" Bridge to Captain Jason,"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?"  
  
"There are three vessels approaching. They are similar to The Borg Cube that Starfleet   
  
encountered at Earth over a hundred years ago, however…it's almost twelve times the size."  
  
"They're here already?"  
  
"Yes captain,"  
  
Jason rubbed his face.  
  
"Fine, I'm on my way. Jason out." He tapped his combadge. "You should all get back to your   
  
ships," He said nodding to the other captains.  
  
Jason stepped onto the bridge and took his seat.  
  
"Hail the lead cube."  
  
"Channel open."  
  
"This is Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship-"  
  
"…Federation Starship USS Scorpion NX-20203, Temerarious Class."  
  
"Um…yeah." Jason said sheepishly. "What are you doing in Federation Space?"  
  
"Your fleet of Temerarious Class Starships is too small, and your offensive and defensive   
  
capabilities are not sufficient to defeat us."  
  
"You're probably right, but that's not what I asked."  
  
"Your question was irrelevant. Prepare to be boarded."  
  
"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations." Jason said falling back into his seat. "Tell Admiral   
  
Czechslovia, 'We have engaged The Borg'". He said turning to Lt Dah'l.  
  
The Scorpion rocked.  
  
"Weapons?" Jason asked.  
  
"Cycling…ready."  
  
"Fire,"  
  
"0.003% damage to the Borg's outer hull." Dah'l groaned.  
  
"Is there any weak point in they're hull?" He asked.  
  
"No sir, but if we could destroy they're transwarp coil, that would destroy their ship."  
  
"Fire on that then,"  
  
"Can't sir, not without penetrating their hull."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"If we can get the hull status of that area of the ship down to about 40%, we should be able to   
  
beam over a small team, to destroy the coil from there."  
  
"How easy would that be?"  
  
"For the Scorpion alone, we'd never manage, but if the entire fleet did it…we might just pull it   
  
off."  
  
"Hail the Fleet." Jason said.  
  
"Open,"  
  
"This is Fleet Captain Frank Jason. Target all weapons at the following location, and prepare   
  
to continually fire until the hull status of that section is at 40%. When that happen, we need to   
  
beam over one person to destroy the transwarp coil."  
  
There was no audio answer. Then, Lt Dah'l said,  
  
The whole fleet has confirmed your orders sir. They are cycling weapons. Field Captain   
  
Qa'nut is hailing sir.  
  
"On viewer." Jason said.  
  
Jason's first officer, and temporary captain of the Bagh'Lech appeared on the viewer. Her   
  
ship seemed to be in a bad way.  
  
"Sir," Qa'nut said, "Request permission to be the officer sent to The Borg Ship to destroy the   
  
coil."  
  
"If you insist. Right now, just get that hull integrity down."  
  
The Temerarious Class Starships continued to bombard the same area of the Borg ship, until   
  
the Borg ships hull integrity was down to 39.004%. However, the USS Fighter and the USS   
  
Destroyer was already destroyed, and other ships, including the Scorpion were in a bad way.  
  
"Sir," Lt Dah'l said coolly, "The Bagh'Lech is dropping shields so they can beam over Captain   
  
Qa'nut…sir, we're receiving an emergency call from The Bagh'Lech!"  
  
"On viewer."  
  
Qa'nut's face appeared on the main viewer, looking terrified.  
  
"Captain," She breathed, "The transporter isn't working, and our shields won't go back up!"  
  
"Why not?" Jason asked, slightly puzzled. "Do you think the Borg-"  
  
"No captain. I think its more likely the ship is still not fully functional, after all, it still isn't   
  
officially commissioned-"  
  
The screen turned back into the UFP symbol.  
  
"Lieutenant," Jason said spinning around.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Lt Dah'l said, not looking remotely sorry. "The Bagh'Lech has been destroyed,   
  
by The Borg."  
  
Jason rubbed his face slowly with his hands.  
  
"Ok," he said grumpily, "send me over to The Borg ship,"  
  
"Captain," Dah'l said, "I must protest to this course of action. Starfleet Protocol advises no   
  
commanding officer-"  
  
"Yes Dah'l, I am aware of Starfleet Protocol, but it also says you must follow my orders,   
  
unless you endeavour to relieve me of command…I wouldn't hesitate to give someone else to   
  
job of fighting Borg Cubes." Jason snapped.  
  
"Yes sir. When you've set the charge on the Transwarp Coil, don't move. We'll have trouble   
  
getting a lock on your signal as it is."  
  
"Understood Lieutenant." Jason said as he took a phaser out from beneath the station Dah'l   
  
was at.  
  
Lt Commander Bagh, the chief engineer came into the room with an object under his arm.  
  
"This charge should be powerful enough to damage to Transwarp coil to the point it explodes.   
  
Once you set it, we'll have twenty seconds to get you out of there. Don't move around, or it   
  
may not be enough."  
  
"I understand." Said Jason, "Energize."  
  
Jason materialised on inside the dimly lit, humid Borg vessel. Down a narrow corridor was the   
  
room, which contained the Transwarp coil.  
  
He stepped towards it, and placed the charge gently on top of the Coil. He looked over his   
  
shoulder, gingerly. No Borg were paying any attention to him, almost as if he were part of the   
  
ship. He activated the charge. The door behind him was instantly sealed with a green force   
  
filed. Jason turned around and looked at the force field, and saw at least seven drones   
  
moving towards him. Each one had dead grey, blue or yellow skin, and they all had cybernetic   
  
implants, which added to their evil and grotesque faces.  
  
They walked through the force field and began to try to assimilate Jason.  
  
Jason shot any drone that came near him, until they adapted to his phaser frequency. He   
  
then had no choice but to fight by hand.  
  
Now would be an excellent time to beam me back Lieutenant…  
  
Jason to his credit felt he was fighting very well, however in 4 seconds, he felt the transporter   
  
grab him, and he dematerialised in a flurry of blue white light.  
  
Shortly after his return to Scorpion, The Borg Ships were destroyed in a silent, yet massive   
  
chain explosion.  
  
Captain Frank Jason's Log, Supplemental: The Borg threat, has been, for the moment, lifted.   
  
There have been no further signs of Borg in Federation Territory; however, I fear that this may   
  
be the first of many attacks, if the Borg's behaviour a century ago was anything to judge by.  
  
On the planet of Khitomer, Jason entered the House of Qa'nut, with a torpedo casing   
  
levitating behind him, on anti-gravs. The casing, which read on the top "Commander Juliana   
  
Francis Qa'nut" was slowly moved until it rested on an alter at the far end of the room. Jason   
  
stood next to it for a moment. He lit the candles around the torpedo casing. Then – in the way   
  
of any Klingon Funeral – threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could.  
  
When he finished he gently stroked the casing.  
  
"Computer, end program." He said quietly.  
  
Everything except Jason and the torpedo casing disappeared, and was replaced with The   
  
Scorpion's holodeck.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Commander Qa'nut opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, staring up at the red sky.   
  
All around her were the sounds of a bloody war. The last thing she could remember was   
  
being aboard The Bagh'Lech fighting the Borg. They had been attacked while their shields   
  
were down. Now she was here.  
  
She looked at her body, and realised she was wearing the uniform of a Klingon Commander.   
  
She sat up, and saw a man who she recognised. To her slight surprise, she realised it was   
  
her dead stepfather, Sah'Hem Qa'nut, standing next to another Klingon she recognised,   
  
although had never met. This man was called Kahless.  
  
"Qa'Pla, Juliana." Sah'Hem said.  
  
"Welcome to Sto'vo'kor." Kahless said. 


	4. Scorpion 4: Rzechnov

**_Based about two days after Scorpion III_**

"Captain!" Admiral Tuvok said loudly as Captain Jason stepped into the station's mess hall.

"Admiral Tuvok!" Jason said, with mock delight. He moved to Admiral Tuvok's table, and took a seat in front of Tuvok, and beside a young woman Jason didn't recognise.

"Captain Jason. It is good to see you. Allow me to introduce, Major Louise Amelia Jeremy. Your new first officer."

"Frank Jason." Jason said shaking the woman's hand. "_She has one strong handshake." _Jason noted.

"Major Jeremy is to be your new first officer. I understand your current one was killed."

"Indeed," Jason said, taken aback by Tuvok's heartless comment. Perhaps noticing Jason's annoyance that Tuvok didn't seem to care about Qa'nut's death, Tuvok added,

"I regret that her death could not have been more … honourable".

Despite being human, Commander Qa'nut had been raised by Klingon's, and had followed Klingon customs. Which included wanting an honourable death.

Changing the subject quickly, Jason said,

"Admiral, is my ship ready yet?"

"Yes captain." Tuvok replied. "The Scorpion is ready to leave whenever you are."

Jason nodded and stood up.

"Major." He said, and Jeremy also stood.

"Captain." Tuvok said, also standing to talk to him.

"Sir?" Jason replied.

Tuvok handed Jason a chip.

"Your Orders." Tuvok said shortly.

"Thank you Admiral." Jason said, not voicing his confusion. There was no reason Tuvok couldn't have simply told Jason his orders.

Jason put the chip in his pocket and he and Jeremy went to the nearest turbolift.

"Docking bay 3, USS Scorpion." Jason said, tilting his head slightly to the ceiling, and the turbolift immediately flared into life.

Jason turned slightly to Jeremy.

"Major," He said, "You can access my previous XO's logs, briefings and so on from your station on the bridge. So you can pick up where she left off."

"Yes sir."

The turbolift doors hissed open, and Captain Jason and Major Jeremy proceeded to The Scorpion's main bridge.

When they arrived on the bridge, Jason's first words were-

"Bagh!"

Jeremy thought he'd gone mad. Then a short Bolian male who was in the command chair stood up and turned in response to The Captain.

"Yes captain?" The one called Bagh replied.

"Are we good to go?"

"Yes sir." He replied cheerily.

"Good. Commander Bagh, I'd like you to meet Major Louise Jeremy. She will be filling in Commander Qa'nut's position as Executive Officer. Major Jeremy, this is Lt. Commander Bagh, our chief engineer."

Bagh shook her hand.

"I have the bridge." Jason said, and Bagh walked into the turbolift.

Jason took his seat, on the centre of the bridge and pressed a 2d holographic button on the chair.

"All hands, to your stations." Then with a nod to Ensign Thomson at the helm, he said, "Take us out."

There was a faint hum as the Scorpion's systems came to life as she slowly emerged from the station.

"Major," Jason said, "You have the bridge."

"Aye captain." Jeremy replied.

Jason went into his quarters and sat at his desk. He inserted the chip Tuvok had given him into the small desktop computer. A series of images, text, figures and sensor recordings were displayed, and Jason watched it play through in silence.

About half an hour later Jason went back to the bridge. He stood at the front, just behind the helm.

"Ensign Thomson, set course 5534 mark 432." He said.

"Sir?" Thomson said.

"Engage. Warp 3."

"Aye sir, Warp 3."

Jason sat down on the edge of the command chair and turned to face Major Jeremy.

"Major, I'd like to see you in about an hour in my ready room."

"Aye sir." Jeremy said with a nod.

"You have command." Jason said standing up and entering the turbolift.

"Engineering." He said, inclining his head slightly towards the ceiling.

When Captain Jason entered the engine room, Lt. Commander Bagh practically dropped what he was doing and went towards him.

"Commander," Jason said, completely skipping the pleasantries, "Hypothetically, if we needed an instant jump to maximum warp, what's the highest speed we could reach?"

Bagh folded his arms.

"_The Scorpion _was designed to reach up to Warp 9.997. If we pushed it we might get Warp 9.999. Probably no more than that."

"Bagh, try to find a way to make us travel faster than Warp 9.999."

"Sir!" Bagh exclaimed.

"You no where I am if you need me," Jason said as he walked out the door.

Just under and hour later, while Jason was in his ready room, the door chime make its familiar bleep.

"Mhmm?" Jason said.

The door hissed open and Major Jeremy came in.

"Major!" Jason said standing up, as if completely forgetting that he had ordered her to come here.

"You asked to see me captain." Jeremy said.

"Mhm. I did." He spun the computer console on his desk so it faced Jeremy and pressed a button on it.

"Orders." He said shortly. "I wonder what you make of them."

Once she had finished reading them, Jeremy looked up at her captain.

"Sir, isn't this message for captains and higher to read?"

"Yes … but no one need know you saw the orders. Can you guess why The Scorpion has been sent to intercept _The Rzechnov_ when there are two ships nearer Sector 5534?" Jason asked.

"The Scorpion is more tactically advanced?" Jeremy guessed.

"That is true. But I don't think that is the real reason. Tell me … do you know who is in command of _The USS Rzechnov_?"

"No sir."

Jason pressed another button on the console and a picture of a marine with dark hair and big dark, cold eyes appeared. The image surprised Jeremy.

"That's Colonel-"

Realizing what she was saying she stopped and looked at her captain with a mixture of surprise, confusion and sympathy.

"That's Colonel Jason sir." She finished quietly.

Jason nodded.

"Yes major it is. According to Starfleet records you served under Colonel Jason for a brief time, while you still served as a marine. And – it doesn't take a genius to work out how I know him."

"Brother?" Jeremy guessed.

"Father." Jason corrected her.

Jason turned the screen around to look at the picture.

"If his ship has gone AWOL, Starfleet needs to know why. And so do I. You served under him you know his style. Starfleet believes the two of us could be a valuable asset in finding out what happened to his ship. When a ship stops following orders or disappearing it's a safe bet that the commanding officer is to blame."

He was interrupted then by his combadge.

'Bridge to Captain Jason…" Came Lt. Commander R. Geoffrey's voice. 

"Jason here Bridge, Richard what is it?"

"We've arrived at the designated co-ordinance. Sensors picking up a deserted Class L planet and a Starfleet Marine Freighter."

"Identify the freighter and its heading." Jason snapped, most uncharacteristically.

"Starfleet Marine Freighter USS Rzechnov NX-664256-B. Its not responding to hails and is on a warp speed course out of the sector."

"Pursuit course Commander. I'll be right there."

Jason entered the bridge shortly followed by Major Jeremy.

He made a short but firm gesture, of him zipping up an imaginary zip on his mouth.

He sat in his seat.

"Analysis Lt. Dahl." Jason ordered his half-Vulcan female tactical officer.

"Starfleet Marine Freighter, 3 phaser banks, 3 photon torpedo tubes, ablative hull armor, metaphasic shielding, type 8 deflector, secondary shield array and a type 1 cloaking device."

"Armed to the teeth…" Jason muttered, praying they wouldn't have to fight it. "But we have one advantage…" He said to Major Jeremy.

"Multi-Vector assault mode." Jeremy agreed.

He nodded then turned to the tactical station.

"Hail the Rzechnov."

"Sir," Geoffrey interrupted, "We've already tried that."

"Do it again Commander."

"Aye sir," Dah'l replied before Geoffrey could offer more advice.

"USS Rzechnov, this is Captain … this is the Captain of the Starship Scorpion. Power down your engines."

There was no answer.

"USS Rzechnov, this is Captain … Captain Frank Jason of the Starship Scorpion! Power down your engines immediately!"

Still no answer.

Jason cursed under his breath.

He turned to Lt. Dah'l at tactical,

"Lieutenant, phasers, minimal power. Take out their engines."

"Aye sir," Dah'l said coolly pressing buttons.

The Scorpion's phaser banks glowed a pale orange and then released a much sharper orange particle beam that struck The Rzechnov's warp engines, rendering it incapable of warp speed.

"Tractor beam." Jason said to Dah'l.

"Aye sir."

"Now…" Jason said standing up "Hail the Rzechnov one more time."

"Channel open" Dah'l said.

"Rzechnov, this is Captain Jason! Respond immediately."

Still, no answer.

"Very well…" Jason muttered, then raised his voice to a normal level, "Major Jeremy, assume command."

"Sir," Jeremy said standing up, "What are you about to do?"

Jason didn't answer. Just walked straight into the turbolift, but then Jeremy knew.

"Deck 12, Transporter Room." Jason said as the turbolift doors hissed shut.

"Lt. Dah'l" Jeremy said, "I want you to keep a constant lock on the captain's biosignal and combadge. Be ready to pull him back."

"Aye sir."

Aboard the USS Rzechnov, Captain Jason materialized in the dimly lit deck corridor in a quick flurry of blue and white light.

He drew a phaser from his belt.

"Computer, which deck am I on?"

"That information is not available."

"Explain."

"All voice commands require level 5 access."

"Explain."

"That information is not available."

Jason sighed,

"Computer this is Captain Frank Jason of the Federation Starship Scorpion requesting level 5 access. Authenticate my voice."

"Voice authenticated. You now have Level 5 access."

"Thank you! Now please, what deck is this?"

"Deck four."

"Where is Colonel Jason?"

"Deck one, main bridge."

Jason was about to walk towards the turbolift but then he paused.

He drew out his tricorder and pressed some buttons.

"Computer, interface with this tricorder and download all personal and command logs of Colonel Jason for the past month."

"Working…"

"C'mon…" Jason muttered to his tricorder.

He heard a hiss and saw a silhouetted figure in the turbolift door. Instinctively Jason drew his phaser and fired. The bright orange ray shot across the deck and hit the man in the chest knocking him down.

Red alert lights activated and an alarm sounded. The computer's voice called,

"Red Alert. Type-three phaser fire detected on Deck Four. Red Alert."

Moments later, the turbolift doors could all be heard hissing open as several armed security officers entered.

"Oh boy…" Jason muttered.

Jason opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the bright light shining above him. For one crazy moment he thought he was being tortured, but he realized it was merely the sickbay ceiling of the Rzechnov he was looking at.

He could here two voices, but couldn't make out what was being said.

He tried to sit up but felt a restraint around him, preventing him from moving.

The light was then blocked out of Jason's eyes because there was a tall man standing over him, whose face he couldn't see because he was silhouetted against the light.

The man said something but Jason still couldn't understand. Perhaps he had been drugged.

Another man leaned over him, who wasn't silhouetted as the other man was. Jason recognized this man – it was the same Emergency Medical Hologram his ship had.

He also said something and injected a hypospray into Jason's neck.

"Can you hear me Captain?" He said loudly giving Jason a sharp slap.

"Yes." Jason said, surprised at how suddenly his brain cleared.

"Good." He said with a short nod.

The other tall man stood up straight and tapped his combadge.

"Sickbay to bridge, he's awake."

"Good." Came a familiar voice "Who is it?"

"I don't know." The man said.

"Is he Starfleet?"

"Yes."

"Find out who he is."

"Yes sir."

The man turned to face Jason. Jason now saw he held the marine rank of Major.

"Who are you?" The man snapped.

"Captain Frank Jason, USS Scorpion."

"Frank Jason?" The Major said with mock interest.

The Major tapped his combadge again.

"Colonel. His name is Frank Jason." The Major said.

"Captain Frank Jason?"

"Yes sir."

The voice sighed.

"I'll be down in a minute. Have E prepare toxin52."

"Yes sir."

The EMH standing over Jason walked away at that. A few moments later the doors hissed open and a broad shouldered black haired man entered. He held the marine rank of Colonel and he had eyes of the same dark colour as Captain Jason's but they were much colder. They had none of Jason's warmth and goofy humor.

"Frank!" He said spreading his arms, acting happy to see him. Frank didn't answer.

"No hug?" Colonel Jason mocked.

"I'm restrained." Captain Jason said sarcastically.

"Would it make a difference if you weren't?"

"No."

"Good."

The EMH stepped in holding a hypospray but didn't use it.

Colonel Jason turned to the EMH then back to Captain Jason.

"Dad…" Captain Jason said "Why have you brought your ship out here? Starfleet has been trying to reach you."

"I'll ask the questions." Colonel Jason snapped. "Computer, increase light above biobed 2, and decrease lighting surrounding the biobed."

"Frank," Colonel Jason's voice came from the gloom, "How much does Starfleet know about the activity of my ship and crew?"

No immediate reply.

"Frank!"

"Frank Jason, USS Scorpion, Commanding Officer, N4FDE-34FR"

"Donald Jason, USS Rzechnov, Commanding Officer, N4FDE-43DT" Colonel Jason mocked. "This isn't torture yet Frank! Answer my questions!"

No answer.

"E," Colonel Jason said. "The toxin."

The EMH stepped up to Jason and inserted the hypospray into Jason's neck.

"It's a poison." Colonel Jason said. "It's slowly killing you. We have a cure."

Jason looked at the EMH with surprise.

"They've deleted my ethical sub-routines." The EMH explained with a smile.

Captain Jason choked slightly.

"There's a Temerarious Class Starship out there, Dad, you can't win."

"Oh, but I think I can. This Marine Freighter does a bit more than the standard Starfleet design." Colonel Jason said looking at the EMH.

"Bio-weapons?" Jason rasped.

The EMH then smugly boasted, "Quantum torpedoes charged with synthesized poison. If the explosion doesn't kill you, the poison will."

**Aboard the Scorpion…**

Major Jeremy was pacing up and down the bridge. She looked at Lt. Dah'l.

"Lieutenant, I'm worried about Captain Jason. What does your logic tell you?"

Dah'l pondered that one for a minute.

"As he has not reported back to us, it is logical to assume either he is in trouble or he has found the commanding officer of the Rzechnov."

Somehow Jeremy didn't take any comfort from that. She tapped her combadge.

"Scorpion to Jason." She said.

She heard a sound, someone said something and then the Comm-link was severed.

"Take a team." Jeremy said to Geoffrey.  
"Sir," Dah'l said, "Their shields have just gone up. It would be unsafe to attempt transport."

"Shuttle?"

"If it were detected, it would be annihilated."

Jeremy paused.

"Hail the Rzechnov."

"Channel Open."

"USS Rzechnov, this is Major Louise Jeremy of the Federation Starship Scorpion. Respond."

To everyone's surprise, there was an answer.

"This is Colonel Donald Jason of the Rzechnov. Why am I speaking to you Louise? Are you commanding that ship?"

There was a sudden slight intake of breath when he said that.

"No, my captain is engaged in other business at the moment."

"I'll say. Still I trust he's only got about ten or fifteen minutes left."

"Colonel?" Jeremy snapped. "What do you mean? Colonel!"

"The channel has been closed sir." Dah'l said.

Jeremy paused.

"Re-establish?" Jeremy asked.

"No answer." Dah'l said shaking her head.

"Sir!" Geoffrey shouted, "There's an encrypted message coming in from the Rzechnov."

"In the ready room."

Jeremy sat at Jason's console in his ready room, and to her surprise a pale half-asleep looking Frank Jason appeared on the screen.

"Major, I'll have to keep this short" He rasped "They've poisoned me. They want information on Starfleet's knowledge and plans against them, as well as tactical information on The Scorpion. I've told them nothing so far, but I don't have long before this poison finishes me. Listen to me – they have biological weapons – where possible avoid engaging them!"

The channel was then closed.

Jeremy returned to the bridge.

"They've poisoned the captain." Jeremy said quietly. "Is there no way we can infiltrate them?"

"Not safely." Dah'l said.

Jeremy breathed loudly through her nose.

"The Captain's going to hate me for this … Dah'l, locate the most likely weak spot in the Rzechnov's shields. Sickbay, this is The Bridge. Prepare for possible bio-hazard procedures."

"Found it." Dah'l replied after a minute of scanning.  
"Ready Major." Came Dr. Silversmith's voice.

Jeremy took another deep breath.

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

**Aboard the Rzechnov…**

The Rzechnov shuddered.

The sickbay doors hissed open and Colonel Jason walked in.

"Frank," He said, "The Scorpion has opened fire on us. We are quite prepared to release our biological weapons. You're dying. Frank, just give me the answers I asked for, and then you and your quaint ship can be on your way."

The slightly green Jason coughed.

"If you didn't kill me, Starfleet would if I came back without you." He choked.

The Rzechnov shuddered again.

"Frank … what about your crew? I'm capable of poisoning all of them in one go. Tell me – the Scorpion's shield frequency, and what Starfleet knows."

Jason coughed again.

"The Scorpion has impenetrable shields and your surrounded by a fleet of cloaked Temerarious and Defiant Class Starships. They know of all your plans and all your tactical capabilities."

For a moment Colonel Jason said nothing then he smiled grimly.

"Nice try Frank."

The Rzechnov shook again, more violently.

"_Colonel,"_ a voice said over the comm. _"Our shields have failed!"_

Colonel Jason ignored him.

"Frank," He said slightly more urgently, "You've only got about five minutes left. If you die before you tell me anything I'll have to release the bio-weapon because there will be no other way for me to escape. Its better for everyone Frank if you just tell me!"

Captain Jason muttered something about treason, but then stopped talking and his head limped to one side.

Colonel Jason tapped his combadge,

"Bridge this is Colonel Jason. Prepare the bio-weapon and fire on my command.

There was no answer.

"Bridge? This is Colonel Jason speaking, acknowledge."

Still there was no answer.

The sickbay doors hissed open and Major Jeremy and Lt. Dah'l stood in the doorway, both armed.

"Lieutenant, Major!" He exclaimed, "Something happened to Frank, he-"

Major Jeremy fired her phaser and stunned Colonel Jason.

"Computer," Major Jeremy said, "Interface with USS Scorpion and copy EMH ethical-subroutines."

"Working … complete."

The EMH disappeared and reappeared.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"You've poisoned Captain Jason when the deleted your ethical sub-routines. The cure is on your database. Prepare the cure and use it immediately on Captain Jason."

The EMH nodded and walked into the Sickbay's office.

When the EMH returned he injected the hypospray into Captain Jason's neck.

"Sir," Jeremy said gently slapping him until he woke up. He still looked sick, but at least he was awake.

"Major," He mumbled groggily

"Sir," She said, "We need to assume command of this vessel. Colonel Jason is stunned but his whole crew-"

"I understand Major…" He rasped, "Computer- Create new level access – level Omega access. Transfer all commands and codes only to holders of level omega access and give Major Louise Jeremy, USS Scorpion level omega access aboard this ship."

"Complete."

Jason, visibly much better now sat up.

"Now, Major … I'll leave you to sort this out, but make it a priority to destroy the biological weapons."

Jeremy nodded, and tapped her combadge.

"Scorpion, beam up Captain Jason. Lt. Dah'l and I will be cleaning up this mess. Also beam Colonel Jason directly to the Scorpion's brig."

"Yes major."

_Captain Frank Jason's Log, Stardate 754354.5 … The Scorpion is towing the Rzechnov back to Starbase 12 so it can be docked and searched to find the reason that the ship went AWOL and they are also going to go through personal and ships logs kept by Colonel Jason. Colonel Jason and his crew are all to be court-marshalled for disobeying orders, developing biological weapons, torturing a Starfleet officer, and deleting the ethical sub-routines of an Emergency Medical Holographic Program. I've been anxiously trying to find out what they plan on do with Colonel Jason, but for now there is no available information._

The door chimed.

"Mhmm?" Said Jason without looking up from the computer console.

The door hissed open and Major Jeremy walked in.

"Major, what can I do for you?"

"I was just talking to Dr. Silversmith. She thinks you shouldn't be returning to duty today."

"The poison is gone. I'm not dying, I'm fine … why should I be staying off duty?"

"The Doctor said that the whole experience might have been a bit – traumatic."

Jason frowned and shook his head.

"It was hardly surprising that he was the one to break all those directive. He was always a pompous-"

"All the same, Doctor Silversmith has ordered that you take at least two days off."

"Ordered?" Jason said with sarcastic surprise.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, in that case Major I'll be in the Mess Hall. You have command for – two days was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed then."

Epilogue 

"Your ship has been repaired. And those false command codes entered by Captain Jason have been removed. Are you ready to continue your mission Colonel?"

"Yes Admiral, I am." Colonel Jason said.

"Good." Admiral Tuvok replied. "Try not to get caught this time."


	5. Scorpion 5: Rzechnov Part 2

**500 years before man walked the Earth …**

Pre-industrial Neutral Planet, 2000 light-years away 

The air shook.

Angrily.

It wasn't wind exactly.

But it was causing trees, unstable buildings and the like to shake.

Violently.

Like a hurricane in its effects.

But not quite the same.

Something appeared in the sky.

Something huge.

It was a large metallic object coming faster and faster down, completely out of control.

With a crash it landed in the middle of The Fourth City.

**Federation Starship USS Scorpion …**

**Stardate- 75354.6**

"ETA?" Captain Jason said stepping onto the bridge with a slight hop.

"Ten minutes." Ensign Thomson at the helm said.

"Excellent." Jason said rubbing his hands together. "XO, may I see you?" He said then to Major Louise Jeremy, his executive officer.

"Of course sir." Jeremy said standing up.

Jeremy followed Jason into his ready room where Jason's cheerful manner disappeared almost the instant he stepped through the door. That in itself was highly unusual for Captain Frank Jason.

He rubbed his forehead as he sat behind his desk.

"I've just received a message from Starfleet Security, Admiral Tuvok."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

"Dad's escaped." Jason replied shortly.

"Escaped?" Jeremy breathed, "I thought he was in a Starfleet brig under careful scrutiny of Starfleet security awaiting punishment for treason."

"So did I!" Jason said, "But of course – naturally – something has gone wrong."

Jeremy folded her arms tightly.

"Does our being sent to an uninhabitable neutral lifeless planet for 'archaeological study' have anything to do with this?"

"Unless you count to keep me away from dad's ship, it's highly unlikely."

"How the hell did he get a ship?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but you'll be even more surprised to hear it's his old ship, complete with his old crew."

Jeremy unfolded her arms and rubbed her chin.

"Starfleet Command sent us out to catch him and now Starfleet Security overrules that command so that we can be sent on archaeological research so that you don't want to – "Go on a personal vendetta of some kind?"

Jason gave a slight nod and said,

"Tuvok's exact words were 'going on some ill-meditated, illogical personal mission to settle your own emotional demons.'"

"So what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We're going to carry out our orders."

That surprised Jeremy.

"While I agree with your decision to follow regulations I am surprised. Your personnel file and your previous XO's logs suggest you don't set much importance in rules."

"Is that what she said …" Jason said shaking his head, "Well, I am not carrying out our orders because it's the rules, clearly, as the most qualified people in Starfleet we should be attempting to bring back Colonel Jason, but I don't know where he is. When did he leave Earth? Where did he go? Did he land? Is he travelling at warp? What is his destination? Does he have a destination?"

Jason shook his head again.

"We'd find all the new Borg transwarp conduits and over-throw the Romulan Empire before we find him, especially since he is also armed with a cloaking device."

"Agreed." Jeremy said.

"In that case," Jason said standing up, his boyish smile returning, "Take us into standard orbit and prepare an archaeological away team."

Captain Jason once again stepped onto the bridge and took his seat.

"Commander Geoffrey, scan the surface. Tell me if you can take a guess at what's down there."

"Archaeologically I can tell you very little. The atmosphere is thick with pollution possibly caused by a nuclear or anti-matter major disaster. There is evidence of a civilisation, but based on the level of decay in the atmosphere it has probably been deserted for millennia. I can't read much more because of the atmospheric interference."

"Can we beam down?" Jeremy asked.

"Not safely. Perhaps a shuttle though…"

That theory seemed to be as good as a fact for Jason. He gave a quick nod and said,

"Lt Dah'l, Commander Geoffrey, go with Major Jeremy. Bring environment-suits, tricorders and phasers. Use a type 5 shuttle."

"Aye sir." Jeremy said as the three of them stood up and made for the turbolift.

The shuttle landed on the surface and, all kitted up in enviro-suits emerged Lt Commander Geoffrey, Major Jeremy and the half-Vulcan Lieutenant Dah'l.

Lieutenant Dah'l tapped a few buttons on her tricorders.

"We are in the middle of a city approximately 6 miles in length. The buildings, roads and other aspects of the city have been destroyed by what appears to be an anti-matter explosion millions of years ago. The rest of the world is being polluted by the anti-matter particles in the atmosphere, which have spread across the greatest part of the planet. It is possible this is an ancient civilisations early attempts at warp travel – gone horribly wrong."

Jeremy opened a comm-link in her helmet,

"Jeremy to Scorpion: This planet appears to have been deserted for at least several thousand, possibly a million years. There are anti-matter particles in the atmosphere which suggest a failed attempt at warp speed travel, however the particles in the atmosphere have reached a half life so often that its almost impossible to tell exactly how long ago this disaster occurred – but it's a safe bet it was a long time ago."

Jason didn't reply at first his mind racing, then said

"If that is the case then it should be safe for you to exist in the atmosphere by now. Anti-matter doesn't hold that long unless there is something still generating the anti-matter."

Geoffrey pitched in,

"I tend to agree. Whether this was an attempt at warp speed travel or something else, one thing is certain – there is something down here which is still generating anti-matter particles."

"Find it." Jason ordered.

"Aye sir" Jeremy replied

Back on board the Scorpion, the officer standing on for Lieutenant Dah'l scowled.

"Sir, I'm detecting a sub-space disturbance…"

The Scorpion rocked.

"Report!" Jason called out.

"Nothing to report. We were hit by some kind of particle beam, but there is nothing out there."

"What about the disturbance?" Jason asked.

"Gone almost as quickly as it appeared." Tactical replied.

Jason felt a shiver run up his spine.

Back on the planet, Lt Dah'l had stopped the away team, believing she had found something.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Evidence of titanium." Dah'l replied, an uncharacteristically confused expression on her usually stern face.

"Titanium? We're not even near Sol Sector. Earth is supposed to be the only planet with titanium, where is it?"

Dah'l stamped her foot on the solid ice below.

"Under there."

"Can we get to it?" Jeremy asked.

"Not without a transporter. It is too far down."

"Jeremy to Scorpion." She said.

"Jason here."

"I need a sight-to-sight transport. Can you do it?"

The man at ops replied on Jason's behalf,

"It would be exceedingly dangerous. One of you should stay on the surface so we have a fix on your position."

"Agreed. Lt Dah'l will hold this position while Commander Geoffrey and I beam down to the signal below."

"Sir-" The science officer argued.

"Energize." Jeremy cut him off.

The away team accepting Dah'l beamed into the location where the titanium signal was detected. They found themselves standing on top of a titanium dome in an underground cave made up of rock and ice.

"Its huge…" Jeremy breathed taking in both the size of the cave and the titanium dome on which they stood.

"Major!" Shouted a shocked voice of Lt Commander Geoffrey.

"Richard, what is it?"

"You'd better take a look at this."

Jeremy came to where Geoffrey was standing and before talking to him or consulting her tricorders she gasped at what she saw marked on the titanium on which she stood.

There was two thick red lines moving horizontally on the edge of the dome and at the end of these lines was one yellow Starfleet insignia.

It said above the red lines

"_UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS"_

Jeremy turned to Geoffrey.

"We need to tell Captain Jason."

"Sir," Geoffrey said, "As my subordinate was trying to tell you before we beamed down – we can't communicate with nor beam back up to the Scorpion without some help from down here."

"Oh." Jeremy said.

"Oh indeed." Geoffrey replied, "But I have an idea."

"Do tell me Commander."

"This Starfleet vessel we have found is clearly where the anti-matter is coming from, which suggests some of its systems are still functioning. We may be able to use them to communicate with or beam to the Scorpion."

"Excellent idea Commander, but how can you know this is where the anti-matter was coming from? I mean, this vessel was only built in the past 200 years so why is it emitting particles a million years old?"

Geoffrey shrugged.

"Its still our best bet to communicate with Captain Jason. Lets go."

The two broke through the first window they could find with phasers and went into the Starship where the air was according to the tricorders, surprisingly clean.

None the less, they thought it would be wise to keep their helmets on.

"This is a marine freighter." Jeremy said looking up and down the ship. "I used to serve aboard one under … while I was a marine. We should get to the bridge. We may be able to use the deflector to communicate with the Scorpion."

Geoffrey shook his head.

"Respectfully Major, I disagree. Shouldn't our first objective be to stop the anti-matter being released to avoid making communication even _more _difficult?"

"Agreed Commander. We can access anti-matter containment from engineering. Follow me."

Back on board the Scorpion, the Sickbay doors hissed open.

"Ensign," Dr Silversmith said to the young pale ensign who just walked in, "Can I help you?"

"I was just in engineering just now when I became faint and sick."

Dr Silversmith picked up a medical tricorder, which was hooked on the wall and scanned the ensign.

"Hm, sit down please." She said to the ensign without looking up from the tricorder.

Silversmith went into her office and turned on the laptop console,

"Computer download data from medical tricorder t2 and draw up a possible diagnosis."

The computer did nothing for a moment and then listed a long, long list of possibilities some much more lethal than others.

Back under the surface of the planet Commander Geoffrey and Major Jeremy had just completed containing the anti-matter on the Starship the found underneath the surface.

"We should get to the bridge. We need to establish contact with The Scorpion before its too late."

Upon reaching the bridge, Geoffrey located Ops and started pressing buttons.

"The communications are down, not surprisingly but the deflector is still active. We could calibrate it to send out a signal so that we can be beamed-up."

"Not yet." Jeremy said. "We need to find out a how a modern marine freighter wound up here thousands of years ago."

"Major!" Geoffrey said. "You should see this."

It was a plaque on the wall. It said -

"_USS Rzechnov_ _ Starfleet Registry NX-664256-B_

_United Federation of Planets_

"_To go boldly where no man has gone before" – Zephrom Cochran 2068_

"Colonel Jason's ship!" Jeremy breathed.

The Scorpion shuddered again.

Harder than last time.

"Do we know what it is that's hitting us yet?" Jason shouted at anyone who knew.

"No sir," the man standing in at tactical "It looks like weapons fire but sensors aren't detecting a ship."

Jason indicated the tactical officer with an arm,

"I'm with genius." He snapped.

"The weapons fire is consistent with a type 11 phaser."

"That narrows it down to about fifty races in this quadrant." Jason said sitting down.

"_Captain," _came an exasperated Dr Silversmiths voice over the comm.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"_I think you should know I'm starting to run out of bio-beds. I've got twelve patients and counting down here all showing the same symptoms; symptoms consistent of many conditions including forty types of poison."_

"Cure them then doctor."

"_I don't know how captain,"_

"Jason out." Jason said slapping the comm-panel much harder than necessary.

"I have access to the ships logs." Geoffrey said.

"Lets see them." Jeremy said with a nod.

"On the view screen" Geoffrey said.

A very unclear image appeared on the viewer of Colonel Jason.

"_Ships log, Stardate- 75354.6, Colonel Donald Jason recording … Since I was released we managed to travel for two hours and maximum warp without incident."_

"_Ships log, supplementary … A Klingon Bird-of-Prey located our cloaking technology and mistook us for a Romulan. Since the Klingon Civil War started and Klingons started reprogramming each other's sensors it makes it almost impossible to use a cloaking device without being mistaken for a Romulan. But we managed to evade them."_

"_Ships log, supplementary … While passing a neutral dead planet I located Frank Jason's ship. I took a detour from my course back to Romulus so that I could pay him a visit. His crew thwarted our plans before and I have orders from both the Tal Shiar and Starfleet Security to deal with these kinds of people._

"_Ships log, supplementary … Jason's sensors detected us as we decloaked but they don't know its us yet. By now our weapons should have penetrated them enough so that the poison has started to take effect._

"_Ships log, Stardate- 75355.4, Colonel Donald Jason … They managed to penetrate our cloaking shield. When they fired on us they ignited our tachions. I don't know how it happened but it has caused a temporal reaction in the atmosphere of this planet."_

"_We're going down! All hands, abandon ship! Repeat, all hands abandon ship!"_

Geoffrey pressed some buttons and shook his head.

"That's all that's there." He said.

"Commander, charge the deflector. The Scorpion is, according to these logs, under attack."

"Aye sir," Geoffrey said.

"Computer," Jeremy said, "Download all ships logs into my tricorder."

"_Working…"_ The computer droned.

"The deflector is ready Major." Geoffrey said.

"Hail The Scorpion." Jeremy said.

"Open."

"Scorpion, this is Major Jeremy, can you hear us?"

Through the background noise came a voice.

"_Major – Scorpion – hear you."_

"Captain, we have a problem. Beam up the away team and we'll show you."

"_Yes Major- Scor…- out."_

Moments later the away team were caught by the transporter beam and transported back to The Scorpion.

Jeremy walked onto the bridge.

"Where's Captain Jason?" She asked.

"He's been taken to sickbay. Poison." Ensign Thomson replied.

Jeremy tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Captain Jason."

"_Doctor Silversmith here Major. Captain Jason is unconscious."_

"Explain."

"_He and a couple of crewmembers have been affected by some poison. I'm not sure how its transmitted but I do know its contagious and it is deadly. I have put those crew-members blood in stasis so that the poison will stop or at least slow down its effects."_

"Really?" Jeremy asked. "Ingenious."

"_Thank you Major."_

"Your welcome Doctor. Jeremy out."

"Lt Dah'l," Jeremy said turning to tactical "Get the shields up so that they can defend against both particle weapons, missiles _and_ bio-weapons."

"Aye Major."

"Commander Geoffrey," Jeremy then said turning to ops, "Recalibrate the sensors to scan for cloaked ships on a sub-space frequency between 5.0 THz and 7.0THz"

"Done." Geoffrey said. "Found one! Cloaked Federation Marine freighter off the port-bow."

"Lock weapons on target entity."

"Weapons locked."

"Raise shields."

"Shields up."

"Red Alert."

"Hail the Rzechnov." Jeremy said standing up and walking to the centre of the dimly red-lit bridge.

"Channel open Major."

"USS Rzechnov, we know your our there and we know what your doing. Disengage your cloak, weapons, shields and engines and prepare to be boarded."

"No answer." Dah'l said.

"Give them a warning shot Lieutenant."

"Firing torpedoes. Wait a minute they're releasing tachions at us!"

"Abort torpedoes!" Jeremy shouted.

"Too late Major." Dah'l said shaking her head.

"On screen." Jeremy said.

On the viewer there was what looked like an explosion occurring in slow motion. The energy it left seemed to be attracted to the planet and it spread itself around the atmosphere so now this energy was surrounding the planet.

"Commander…" Jeremy breathed.

"It registers as a temporal anomaly Major." Geoffrey said. "Underneath I am detecting a thriving pre-industrial civilisation of approximately 600 billion humanoids. There is no evidence of a Federation Starship or anti-matter pollution."

Jeremy gaped at the viewer.

"Sir," Geoffrey said "The Rzechnov is being attracted to the planet by the magnetic field of the anomaly. We're out of range and are unaffected but if The Rzechnov gets caught in that it'll go down."

"Can we shoot them?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I imagine Starfleet will want to talk to Colonel Jason and even if they don't mind us killing him – we can't allow him to crash land on a pre-warp civilisation, especially considering the effects we _know_ it will have."

"Yes…" Jeremy agreed, "History is littered with the disasters of pre-prime directive."

"I'm not talking about economic or cultural effects Major. I'm talking about the anti-matter pollution which happened last time."

Jeremy then understood.

"Of course! That's why the Rzechnov was down there before, the temporal anomaly. Because we let them go down we are responsible for destroying that millennia old race… is there any solution?"

"A level 5 tractor beam should be more than enough to release The Rzechnov from the magnetic field but … if we do that, they will surely escape arrest."

"But we will save this civilisation." Jeremy reminded him.

"As Ambassador Spock would say … "The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few"". Dah'l recited.

Jeremy indicated towards Dah'l.

"You heard the lady. Engage tractor beam."

"Tractor beam locked sir." Dah'l said. "…Sir they appear to be resisting."

Jeremy folded her arms.

"They may think we are trying to capture them. Fine. Lets just do that. We need Colonel Jason anyway so Dr Silversmith can cure Captain Jason and the others."

"Sir they are attempting to engage warp drive. They can't do that while they are tractored, their warp core is going critical."

"Disengage tractor beam!" Jeremy snapped. "Beam up Colonel Jason."

"The Rzechnov has gone to warp sir, we've lost them … but I've got Colonel Jason, transporter room 2. Force fields in place."

"Commander Geoffrey you have command. Lieutenant Dah'l, please accompany me to transporter room 2."

The transporter room doors hissed open and Jeremy and Dah'l entered.

"Your relieved." Jeremy said pointing at the transporter chief.

She then turned to Dah'l.

"Lieutenant, access the Rzechnov's medical database. Find the cure for the captain."

She then turned to Colonel Jason.

"And you." She said. "What's this I hear about you and the Tal Shiar?"

"What?" Colonel Jason said innocently.

"Oh leave it out Colonel. Computer, display Rzechnov Ships Log Entry no. 3"

In Colonel Jason's voice, the computer then said-

"_Ships log, supplementary … While passing a neutral dead planet I located Frank Jason's ship. I took a detour from my course back to Romulus so that I could pay him a visit. His crew thwarted our plans before and I have orders from both the Tal Shiar and Starfleet Security to deal with these kinds of people."_

Colonel Jason scowled.

"How did you get that?" He growled.

"That's not important. What is important is that we do have this evidence which I'm certain Starfleet Command will be very interested in."

"I doubt it Major." He said.

Before another word could be said, Colonel Jason disappeared as a green transporter beam captured him.

Jeremy tapped her combadge.

"Report!" She snapped.

"A Romulan Warbird decloaked, took Colonel Jason and cloaked again. We've lost him."

"Romulans…" Jeremy muttered "Tal Shiar … Starfleet Security"

She turned to Dah'l.

"Whats going on?"

Dah'l raised an eyebrow.

"_Captain Frank Jason's Log, Stardate- 75355.6 … The Rzechnov, The Romulan Warbird and Colonel Jason have not been seen since we lost them two hours ago. However my crew's poison effects have been removed and the civilisation on the neutral planet saved."_

"Mhmm…?" Jason said when the ready room chime rang.

The doors hissed open and Major Jeremy and Lieutenant Dah'l entered.

"Ladies!" Jason said sounding genuinely thrilled to see them, as if he hadn't been telling them what to do two minute ago.

"How are feeling captain?" Jeremy said.

"The poison is gone. Again." Jason snorted. "I've done not bad – survived poison twice in the past month."

"Hmm…" Jeremy replied.

"Lieutenant…" Jason said turning to Dah'l. "What can I do for you?"

"Major Jeremy assigned Lt Commander Bagh and I to track The Rzechnov. We found it."

She pressed a button on Jason's console and an image appeared.

It was the surface of an empty, neutral class-L planet.

"This is a surface scan of a neutral planet on the boarder of the Romulan Neutral Zone. When we did a deep scan look what we found."

She pressed another button so that several large structures could be seen underneath the surface, including several Romulan ships and a Starfleet Marine Freighter.

"There's something else Captain." Jeremy said.

Jason leaned on the table and put his fingers through his hair.

"What?" He asked.

"Admiral Tuvok's been found dead."

**Epilogue**

Sub-Commander "Tuvok" entered the conference room in the underground structure now dressed in his right uniform – a Romulan tunic with a Tal Shiar pin. Colonel Jason who was sitting at the table flanked by two Starfleet marines stood up and extended a hand to the Tal Shiar.

Tuvok slapped Colonel Jason hard with the back of his hand and the two marines immediately pointed phasers at him. When "Tuvok" didn't react immediately, the two marines took back their phasers as if suddenly realising just who they were pointing their phaser at.

"Tuvok" put a hand on Colonel Jason's neck and pushed him back down to his chair and leaned over him.

"The real Tuvok send out a signal on all Starfleet frequencies. Because of you the Tal Shiar has now had to postpone is mission so that we can go trying to corrupt sub-space signals sent out by half-dead Starfleet admirals. Suffice to say though he's completely dead now." "Tuvok" growled.

"You killed him?" Colonel Jason snapped more in surprise than anger.

"No. Centurion Roxx killed him, but we still haven't been able to track the signal. Because of your personal vendetta against Captain Jason, Starfleet is not just suspicious of Admiral Tuvok's actions; I've had to quit my tactical position inside Starfleet so that they don't find us. We've been reduced to chasing sub-space signals."

"I-" Jason began.

"Spare me your excuses Colonel. Your only still alive because you are still The Tal Shiars only hope. I can't afford to have you in command of your Starship again; both Starfleet and Captain Jason are now suspicious that something is going on. You will serve under Centurion Roxx aboard one of our Warbirds and-"

"Under-?"

Tuvok slapped him back onto his seat again as Jason tried to protest.

"Yes Colonel. And this time you won't fail, and you won't go chasing insignificant Starfleet vessels or I _will _have you killed."


	6. Scorpion 6: Rzechnov Conclusion

Federation Starship USS Scorpion NX-20203 One day later… 

"Sir, we've intercepted an automated distress call from a Romulan escape pod." Lt Dah'l at tactical said

"Romulan…" Captain Jason muttered, "That's a word I'm hearing far to often. Lets hear it."

A very haggard and thin Admiral Tuvok appeared on the screen. He seemed to be fighting just to stay awake.

"To any Federation vessel, this is Starfleet Security Admiral Tuvok of Vulcan. I have been held captive by Romulan forces and have finally escaped…"

Jason couldn't help gapping at the image of the man he knew to have recently died. The signal began breaking up, but continued:

"… Romulan forces and … rfleet Security marine … Colonel Jason … replaced me … impostor Tuvok … actually Tal Shiar … great threat … my last co-ordinates … 244 by 253 …"

He then weakly raised his hand.

"…Live Long and Prosper."

The signal then cut out completely.

"As you know sir…" Jeremy said quietly, "Admiral Tuvok's body was found yesterday."

Jason folded his arms.

"This has something to do with Colonel Jason … again … what is going on?" He said turning to Jeremy.

When he didn't get an answer he turned to Ensign Thomson.

"Helm, lay in a course bearing 224 by 253, maximum warp. Lets find out exactly what happened to Admiral Tuvok."

The Scorpions warp engines burst into life and hurtled them towards Tuvok's last known location.

It took them to a system frightfully near the Romulan side of The Neutral Zone.

"Sensor-sweep Commander Geoffrey." Jason ordered. "I'll see it in my ready room as-soon-as please."

The door to the ready room chimed.

"Mhmm?" Jason said not looking up from his desktop console.

Lt. Commander Geoffrey came in.

"Captain," He said wielding a PADD. "Got that sensor sweep."

Jason took the PADD and read:

"Oh boy…" Jason said.

Jason followed Geoffrey back onto the bridge and took his seat. He tapped the comm panel on his chair.

"Engineering?"

"_Bagh."_ Came Commander Bagh's reply across the comm.

"Commander, I need to be ready for a very sudden jump to high warp. Just in case."

"_Aye sir."_

"Lt Dah'l," Jason said, "Alert the cloaked Romulan fleet that we are aware of their presence and hail the lead Warbird. Also, lock a tractor beam on whatever is left of Tuvok's escape pod."

"Aye sir. Channel open."

As soon as the image of the Romulan Bridge appeared on the viewer, the Romulan commanding officer jumped to his feet and demanded,

"Release your tractor beam from that escape pod!"

"Captain F. Jason, pleased to meet you." Jason said.

The Romulan relaxed slightly.

"Centurion Roxx. Please, release our escape pod."

"I believe it could be the death place of one of our admirals Centurion, please forgive me but I have to examine it."

The Romulan shook his head.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding we have not been holding any Starfleet Admirals."

"I never said you did." Jason said sternly "Your very jumpy aren't you?"

"The escape pod belongs to the Romulan Empire, release it now or I will be forced to retaliate and forgive me, but as you pointed out I have a cloaked Romulan fleet behind me."

"Are you threatening me Centurion?"

"I'm warning you Captain. Leave."

The screen then went blank except for the emblem of the United Federation of Planets.

Jason turned to his bridge crew.

"Lieutenant, disengage the tractor beam. Beam up the remains of the escape pod."

It was intended as a joke Jeremy thought, but it was _also _intended as an order.

That man was a pain.

"Transport complete." Geoffrey said.

The Scorpion rocked.

"Report." Jason said taking his seat.

"The lead Romulan Warbird decloaked and fired on us." Lt. Dah'l said.

"Shields up, Red alert." Jason said.

"Captain the lead ship is carrying heavy amounts of bio-weapons many unique to the Sol Sector. I am also detecting a Human on board. The other ships have not decloaked … curious."

"Intriguing…"

The Scorpion rocked again.

"Dah'l, lock phasers on their disrupter array."

"Phasers locked."

"Fire!"

"34 damage to the Romulans disrupters … they are hailing."

"On viewer." Jason said standing up again.

"Today is as your people sometimes say, your lucky day captain. I have been ordered to retreat. I'll be back."

With that the Romulan Warbird cloaked again.

Jason turned to face the rest of the bridge.

"Conference. Now."

In the conference room, Jason took his seat at the top of the table.

"Now, we don't know when and if Centurion Roxx will be back. All we have is a Romulan escape pod. Commander Geoffrey I want you and Commander Bagh to check out that Romulan escape pod to find out – something. Lt. Dah'l, I need you to make sure when we were attacked those bioweapons weren't used on us. Dr Silversmith, make sure we are prepared for a bio-attack."

"Aye captain," the bridge staff all muttered.

One hour later, Jason entered the cargo bay where the escape pod was being examined.

"Gentlemen," Jason said pleasantly to Geoffrey and Bagh, "How does it go?"

"Not well." Geoffrey replied. "A lot of things have been wiped from computer memory and more evidence destroyed. It looks like the cloaked fleet was a not a battalion, but a group of vessels transmitting programs to erase data from the ship. I can tell you two things though."

"Yes?" Jason egged him on.

Bagh answered for him,

"One – a Vulcan died here of fatal exposure to poison. Two – This vessel came from the large underground base we found at the Neutral planet near the Romulan Neutral Zone."

Jason tapped his combadge.

"Major Jeremy."

"_Yes sir?"_ Jeremy replied.

"Take us to the Neutral planet where we found the Romulan base. Maximum warp. Yellow alert."

"Aye captain."

Upon reaching the planet, Jason stood up from the Command Chair.

"Scan the planet." Jason said.

"There is a large underground structure below the surface. There are thousands of Romulans inside and a small group of humans. I am detecting one Federation Marine freighter and numerous Romulan ships all of different design. There is evidence of a large door on the surface, which I think could be for launching ships. Ah we are being hailed."

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Open channel."

A Starfleet Marine Major of alien ancestry appeared on the viewer. The room he was in was clearly Romulan in design.

"This is Major Rizezazuz. Second in command of the marine freighter, Rzechnov."

"Major…" Jason said. "Do explain why you are in a Romulan hidden outpost and please, do tell me where your commanding officer is."

"My commanding officer is busy. You will talk to me."

"Busy with what?" Jason persisted. "Our scans indicate your ship is still below the surface with no one aboard."

"Indeed…" Major Rizezazuz said. "Well, this has nothing to do with you Scorpion. You may go."

"Major…" Jason said. "Your ship has been appearing to often recently. And every time I saw your ship I have heard the words "Romulan" and "Bio-weapon". Forgive me if I'm a little paranoid but that doesn't sound right."

The image of Rizezazuz disappeared from the viewer.

"Sir…" Dah'l said, "The channel has been shut."

Jason rubbed his chin and turned to Major Jeremy.

"Major, take an away team to-"

"Captain!" Dah'l exclaimed pointing at the screen as the eerie image of a Romulan Warbird faded into existence.

"Shields up!" Jason shouted. "Open channel to the Warbird."

"Channel open." Dah'l said.

Centurion Roxx appeared on the viewer.

"Centurion!" Jason said folding his arms, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Indeed. I see you've found our underground structure." Roxx said.

"Yes. Very curious. Defected Starfleet marines and a large amount of Romulans all underground hidden from both The Federation and The Romulan Empire."

"How do you know the Empire are unaware of this?" Roxx asked in surprise.

"Two reasons. I guessed that was a possibility because if they did know you would have just cloaked the structure and secondly – once again – you just gave it away."

"You are good Captain Jason." Roxx said. "You'd make a fine Tal Shiar."

"Thank you." Jason said with a slight bow. "But I would like to know what's going on. Why are you both defecting?"

Roxx shook his head.

"Your Colonel and his crew are defecting. The Romulans down there aren't."

"But you just said-"

"Tal Shiar." Roxx interrupted

"Oh…"

"Yes." Roxx said. "Now I suggest you leave."

"Not until I have my AWOL officers."

Roxx jerked his head slightly indicating to someone off-screen.

Colonel Jason entered the screen.

"Hello Frank." He said.

"What is going on dad?" Jason asked.

Colonel Jason nodded off the screen. The Scorpion rocked.

"Sir," Lt Dah'l said, "We were hit by disrupters, warp power is offline."

Colonel Jason then answered.

"We are planning an attack on Peace 5. With bio-weapons. They won't know what hit them."

"Peace 5?" Jason said. "The Romulan/Federation Starbase?"

"Yes Frank."

"Why?"

Colonel Jason folded his arms.

"You know of the Federation faction who existed a hundred years ago, The Maquis?"

"Yes. How is that relevant?"

"This is very similar. The Tal Shiar and I have seen some … major risks in allowing this Romulan/Federation peace to continue."

"I wouldn't call it peace, dad."

"No. But there is a cease-fire."

"So?"

"The Romulans and The Federation are enemies. That's how it should be. There is also some personal gain involved as you know but-"

"Personal gain?"

"Surely you feel the same way Frank! She was your mother!"

"Excuse me a minute dad!" Frank snapped. He turned to Dah'l. "Put this in my ready room please Lieutenant."

"Aye sir."

Jason went to his ready room and activated the computer console. Colonel Jason appeared.

"Look!" He snapped at Colonel Jason "These Romulans _aren't_ responsible for what happened to mum!"

"The Tal Shiar tried to stop them Frank. And so did I. I commanded a large Federation Police Vessel back then, but when Starfleet said, "don't interfere" I had no choice but to let the Romulans run over Janet, why?"

"It would have been a violating of the Prime Directive trying to save her from-"

Colonel Jason cursed.

"Frank, she didn't go there to get involved in a massacre. The fact that the Romulan terrorists decided to attack that city on that particular day-"

"Couldn't be helped dad! Shooting down these Romulans and these Starfleet officers won't get you revenge! Most of the Romulans responsible are already dead and _you _recently killed the Starfleet admiral who stopped you defending her. Besides – that was no excuse for poisoning me twice in the past month."

Colonel Jason shook his head the whole time Captain Jason said this.

"Dad, don't do it." Captain Jason warned.

"Your warp engines are down?" Colonel Jason asked.

"For now, yes." Captain Jason admitted.

Colonel Jason looked off screen and said,

"Helm, take us to Peace 5, maximum warp!"

"No!" Captain Jason snapped.

"Engage!"

With that, The Romulan Warbird shot out of range of the Scorpion's weapons, and the Scorpion was unable to chase.

Jason tapped his combadge.

"Bridge, hail the nearest Federation Starship."

"Open."

"I'm on my way."

Jason stepped onto the bridge where a gold skinned man with a neutral expression on his face was on the viewer.

"Captain…" Jason said to the android on screen. "We need your help."

On board the Romulan Warbird, Colonel Jason had just detected something.

"Centurion Roxx," He said.

"Yeah Donald?"

"There's a Federation Starship coming in. It's the Enterprise."

"Lock phasers on target." Roxx said.

"Sir, the Enterprise is the new Starfleet Extraordinaire Class Starship, we don't stand a chance against them. They are hailing."

"On viewer."

The gold skinned captain of the Enterprise appeared on the view screen.

"Romulan Vessel, this is Captain Data of the Starship Enterprise. Stand down your weapons and prepare to be boarded."

With that Data then disappeared from the viewer.

"Open fire on the Federation Starship." Roxx said.

"Centurion, that is a Extraordinaire Class Starship, the most advanced Starship in the Federation."

"So?"

"We'll be destroyed Centurion!" Colonel Jason said jumping to his feet.

"Sit down Colonel!" Roxx snapped and then turned to tactical "Sub-Centurion Bratral, open fire on-"

Colonel Jason took out a Federation phaser and focused it on the Romulan at tactical and fired. He turned the phaser on Centurion Roxx at the same time as Centurion Roxx and two other Romulans drew out their disruptors.

The Romulans and Colonel Jason hesitated, then all fired at once. Centurion Roxx and Colonel Jason were both vaporised in the same instant.

The one Romulan at Science, who hadn't got involved in the brief stalemate, turned and said to anyone who would hear her,

"There's another Federation Starship decloaking and approaching at low warp."

"On viewer." Sub-Centurion Bratral said.

On the Romulan view screen The Scorpion could be seen fading into existence, moving at minimal warp speed.

"Sub-Centurion, they are charging their forward phasers."

"We can not fight The Enterprise _and_ the Scorpion…" Bratral said "…and with our commanding officer _and_ second-in-command dead… Helm, engage cloaking device. Take us back to Romulan Space, maximum warp."

"Aye sir."

On board the Scorpion, Lt Dah'l reported,

"Sir, the Romulan ship has returned to Romulan space and lowered its weapons …"

Jason nodded.

"Extend my thanks to Captain Data. Take us to The Neutral Zone, just to make sure."

"Aye sir."

_Captain Frank Jason's log, supplementary… The Romulan Empire has reported the death of both Colonel Jason and Centurion Roxx of the Tal Shiar. They and the impostor Admiral Tuvok were the three minds behind The Tal Shiar plan and were working without consent of the Romulan Empire. With Colonel Jason and Centurion Roxx both dead, and "Admiral Tuvok" is no where to be seen, The Romulan Empire has extended its apologies and assured us that the Tal Shiar will not be causing us any more problems like that. Never the less, Starfleet has had additional defences posted along The Neutral Zone._

_**Epilogue**_

"Mhmm?" Jason said.

The doors hissed open and the civilian bartender from The Mess Hall, Jerek, entered Jason's quarters.

"Jerek!" Jason said, genuinely delighted to see him, but surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how you were." He said with his usual bright grin.

"Fine thanks, why wouldn't I be?" Jason asked neutrally.

"Frank, your dad just got vaporised."

"True." Jason said. "But I hardly miss him. He tried to poison me - twice."

"Frank, you can tell the rest of the crew that story, but not me. I know how you feel."

"How can you know? If your dad had did the same to you as mine had you'd feel the same?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"My dad did something worse." Jerek said. "And he died, and I missed him."

"Worse?" Jason said. "Worse than poisoning you twice in one month?"

"Yes." Jerek said, moving some of his long hair to show Jason a large, ghastly, metal device under his ear.

"He was A Borg."


End file.
